Gem wars excerpts
by Edgar H. Sutter
Summary: Since I do want to see how everyone might react to a story like this, I wanted to put out some stuff that me and my co-authors have been making for a while now, and this is one of the first that my co-author made for this story. I hope you enjoy it! and please, let me know what you think of it in the reviews if you feel like you want to. I would love the feedback!
1. Chapter 1

This is a scene my co-author wrote for the story. I know it may not connect to much without a story to go with it, but I do feel like I want to share it with you all just to see what everyone's reaction to it might be. So, with that said, enjoy reading it!

Garbage Chute Scene

Han tumbled head over heels, finally landing on a pile of refuse that crumbled under him.

"Argh..." He grumbled, kicking his way into the knee deep sludge, pooling at the bottom of the chute. Luke was stumbling around near the one end of the narrow chamber, fumbling around looking for a way out, and Chewbacca on the other end was pounding on a metal door under a handful of orange and red emergency lights. Leia had somehow landed on a dry pile, not even a smudge on her white dress or a hair out of place.

"The garbage chute..." Han grumbled, "What a wonderful idea. What an incredible smell you've discovered." Leia only barely managed to give him a disgusted look before, from overhead, they all heard,

"Whooooaaa!" Luke reacted first, managing to catch the falling boy before he hit the sludge, "Steven's here!" When Luke set him down, Steven looked around and noticed that all four of the other beings in the chute were staring at him in surprise. Luke recovered first and asked if he was okay, "I'm fine... uh, I'm not sure who else is coming down but..."

Steven only had a moment to look up before, right next to him, Pearl landed and only barely avoided falling over on the unstable piles of junk.

"Steven!" She cried, trying to climb over to retrieve him, and stopping when her foot plunged into the pool of garbage juice. Her face screwed up with disgust, "Oh... what were you thinking? Coming down into this... this..." She took another step and cringed again, "Awful... place!"

As Pearl finally picked her way over and pulled him out of Luke's arms, Steven guiltily avoided looking into Pearl's face. Maybe this really wasn't the best idea...

"Uh... well I was just... kinda..." He fumbled, trying to put into words what he'd been thinking – really, he hadn't been thinking exactly but he'd just known that he needed to be down here, but Han spoke up over him.

"That's what I was asking, just now." He didn't look too happy about being down here, any more than Pearl – but he also didn't seem like he was personally offended about having to wade through the sludge. At the single door, Chewbacca growled and pounded on the wall. Han scowled and waved the Wookie away, "Get away from there."

He leveled his blaster, and Steven only just saw Luke's panicked expression, "No, wait..." Before Han fired. The blasts echoed all around in the chamber, bouncing off the walls and nearly hitting them as Luke ducked out of the way and Pearl went diving for cover. After several moments of the deadly blasts rebounding, something finally took the blow and the chamber was silent.

Even Han looked spooked at the reaction he'd spawned.

"Would you FORGET IT, I've already TRIED – it's magnetically sealed!" Luke bellowed, having only barely gotten out of the way. Pearl dusted Steven off as Leia finally took it upon herself to offer some sense,

"Put that thing away – you're going to get us all KILLED!"

Steven looked over to see Han staring at Leia like he thought she'd lost her mind, "Absolutely, Your Worship." He said, sarcastically, before growling, "Look, I had everything under control until you led us down here!"

Pearl, at this point, had had enough and stood straight up.

"Stop shouting!" She commanded, bringing all heads turned in her direction, "It's bad enough that we're stuck down here with... with..." She sputtered for something to properly describe what she thought of their present company, "Ruffians like you! What we need to do now is maintain calm..." Pearl took a deep breath, and let it out, "In any case, we're safe for now – so, we should consider our next move to get out of this mess."

From the look on Luke's face, he sure wasn't happy about being called a 'ruffian', and Han looked ready to argue with Pearl giving orders again – almost as much as he'd been with Leia – before Steven interjected,

"Guys, c'mon, stop fighting!" Pearl stopped glaring in Han's direction long enough to pat him on the head, but he ducked out, "Remember what Garnet said – we'll be less likely to get caught if we're split up and going our separate ways! I'll bet that she and Amethyst and Connie are up there, right now..."

And that's when, in the distance over their heads, everyone heard a loud, bellowing laugh, the sound of something crashing, and then complete silence. Even Leia looked perplexed at what they just heard. Only Pearl seemed to recognize that laugh, apart from Steven.

"That's Sugilite!" He muttered, not sure if he should be happy that she was at least there, or if he should be upset that he wouldn't get to see her.

Pearl looked less than amused.

"Ugh..." She muttered, but quickly let go of her displeasure, "Well, in any case Steven – you had a point. Sugilite and Connie are no doubt going a different route, which will draw the attention away from anyone investigating where we went... so, when the time is right, we'll just climb back up and out the way we came in." Pearl pointed to the treads in the walls – spaced enough that, yes, all of them could climb them – but she seemed to not realize exactly how far they'd fallen. All of the other beings – even Chewbacca – were giving the distance incredulous looks, wondering how she thought they'd be able to make that climb.

"...Yeah, that'll work." Han pointed out, even as Pearl beamed at her simple solution, "Real winner of a plan you've got there." Luke was staring at the walls, also looking like he was thinking the same thing but wasn't about to say so. Pearl grumbled, wordlessly at the both of them. Only Leia seemed to recognize that, of all the ideas they'd had so far, it was the best chance they had.

"Could be worse." She pointed out, before finding a way to sit that she could wait out until the coast was clear. Then, from all around them, they all heard the clanging, clattering of something in the walls – like enormous gears turning.

Nobody spoke for a minute, before Han summed it up with,

"It's worse."

"There's something alive in here..." Luke pointed out, pushing Steven higher up onto the pile of garbage and out of the sludge he was still wading in. Steven looked around for some sign of something moving, just in case. Han dismissed it as being Luke's imagination, just as Luke insisted he felt something go past his leg.

"Pearl..." Steven called, glad that she too was climbing onto something well out of the pool of juices.

"It's going to be alright, Steven." She insisted, reaching over and putting an arm around his shoulder, "Just stay close to me..."

Luke interrupted by spotting something – Steven didn't see what, and neither did anyone else – floating through the sludge. All was quiet for just a second longer, before – quick as a flash – Steven saw something wrap around Luke's legs and pull him under with a splash. Leia screamed for him, and Han went diving, hands first, into the sludge.

"Luke!" Steven nearly squirmed out of Pearl's grip, only interrupted by the groan of the metal in the walls around them.

"Luke... Luke!" Han called, dredging the garbage sludge with his fingers, trying to find where Luke could have gone. For a pool that was only knee deep, he seemed to have vanished completely. Chewbacca moaned. Leia and Steven stared, in shock, at the spot where Luke had been pulled under. Han stopped for just a moment, wild-eyed and frantic. None of them moved or made a sound, listening for some clue of what could have happened.

Then, in a shower of filthy water, Luke's head broke the surface of the puddle as he pushed against the piles of garbage, fighting the long, thick tentacle wrapped around his body. Han was over in a second, holding him up and pulling him away from going under again. Steven shouted for him, climbing down and grabbing ahold of the tentacle and pulling as hard as he could. Luke gasped and flailed, obviously not able to see where he was going or who was helping him.

"Ha." Suddenly, the tentacle wrapped around Luke's chest went limp and released him, as Pearl pulled her spear up from the sludge where she'd impaled... something – Steven didn't even know what it was, but what Pearl pulled up had a single eyeball and nothing else attached to it's body.

In any case, Luke coughed and gasped and shook the sludge from his eyes before he noticed what Pearl had stabbed, and he asked, "What is that thing?"

"I don't know!" Pearl cried, "This is YOUR galaxy's... strange biology... not anything I'm familiar with!" She held her spear at arm's length, clearly not about to touch it if she could avoid it.

"Don't look at us – we don't know what that is!" Han backed away, giving the now limp eyeball creature the same disgusted look as Pearl. Steven couldn't tear his eyes away from where Pearl's spear had lodged, directly behind the eyeball. For some reason, it reminded him of the first time he'd seen the centipeedles.

"...Pearl..." He started, clinging to Luke's leg as Pearl turned and finally noticed what he was staring at, "...What..."

Luke's hand came down on top of Steven's head, just as Pearl lowered her spear.

"Oh... Steven, it's alright..." She fumbled for something to say, "Judging from it's shape, this is clearly an invertebrate of some sort... Uh..." Pearl glanced at the creature again, "No extra limbs... it's narrow body only having enough space to house the most basic of circulation and nerve endings... beings like this often don't have fully-formed digestion tracts... It probably doesn't even have a brain – like those... shrimp... that you and Greg like to eat back on Earth!"

This idea was greeted with silence, so Pearl continued, with unnatural enthusiasm, "Yes, that must be all it is – a big... long... harmless..." Pearl's eyes traveled over the creature, and everyone could tell that, if it had tried to drag one of them under, it was probably not nearly that harmless, "...Slimy... shrimp."

Nobody said anything as Pearl finally reached over and pried the head off her spear and let the creature sink into the sludge. Steven didn't say anything, and Pearl didn't look at him, before Luke leaned against the wall and heaved what looked like mostly water. Steven put a hand on his back.

"Luke, are you gonna be okay?" That seemed to be the question everyone else was wondering, especially as Luke spat out a mouthful of what might have been garbage juice. He didn't look okay, but he did reassure Steven that he'd be fine, sooner or later.

"Hey, kid." Han finally spoke up, even as Luke kept shaking his head to get his eyes cleared, "KID!" He reached over and braced Luke from falling back over into the trash.

After a moment of catching his breath, Luke finally asked, "Where did that even come from?" Han shushed him, reassuring that it was gone now and that Luke should just chill while they figured out what to do next.

They didn't have much time, before that whirring sound began again – and this time, Steven noticed, the trash on all sides around them started to move. Luke said it before anyone else could,

"The walls are closing in!" Leia recovered first and reached for a piece of piping and ordered them to try and brace the walls, or at least slow their movements. Pearl charged and slammed against one wall – actually sending it back an inch or two before it continued to press forward. Steven picked up the largest piece of garbage he could get his hands on and hefted it next to the piping, only to see it slowly buckle under the pressure. Luke went diving back into the trash, clearly looking for something.

"Luke?" Steven called, before he saw Luke fish out the little tube he'd been speaking into earlier.

"Come in See-Threepio. Threepio, are you there?" Luke called into the device. Pearl summoned another two spears and tried to lodge them into the points where the walls met, only for them to poof as the sides would not jam, "Threepio!"

In the main hangar command hub, the abandoned comlink sat on the desktop, a lonely voice calling out from its speaker. In a moment, the door was forced open, a contingent of stormtroopers marching through the doorway, securing the room and pulling open all other doors. When they unlocked the other compartment, a pair of droids lay, cowering inside.

"They're mad!" The protocol droid cried, "They went down the cell bay – if you hurry, you might catch them!"

The troopers glanced at each other. Should they, after everything that had happened on the station, take the word of a droid over their commander's? Surely, it wouldn't hurt if the went on the information they were being given...

"YEAH!" A shrill voice called from the ceiling overhead, "Get outta here, you CLODS!"

All of the troops glanced up, to see a tiny green being nestled between the piping, seated next to a girl in a blue dress. Whatever they were, or what they were doing up there, the green creature's smirk dropped into a look of utter panic, and the blue girl sighed as her companion muttered, "Whoops."

"It's okay, Peridot, I've got this." The girl dropped from the ceiling, and before any of them could level their blasters at her, she raised a hand and the pipes over head burst open, water rushing out in the shape of two enormous hands and rushing them all back out the doors and down the corridors.

The room cleared of stormtroopers, Threepio toddled out of his hiding place and retrieved the comlink from the desk. After a moment's pause, he glanced at Lapis and Peridot, before finally coming to an appropriate conclusion.

"Oh... thank you very much, Lady Lazuli." He bowed, jerkily, as Lapis shrugged.

"My name's Lapis." She looked down the hall, "Also... we should probably get out of here before they come back..." Peridot hopped down next to her, nodding as though it were her idea all along.

"Oh... yes, quite right." Threepio agreed, before waving Artoo out with an arm, "Come along, Artoo." And the quartet made their way out and down the corridor, looking for a more opportune place to hide.

"And that is how I learned you don't put forks in the microwave." Peridot concluded, to an unresponsive audience in Artoo and Threepio, as they snuck around the corner and found themselves at a computer panel just outside the main hangar bay. "Isn't that the most fascinating tale?"

"Peridot, you might wanna keep it down – they might hear us." Lapis reminded her, gesturing to a small crowd of stormtroopers mulling around under Falcon's hull. Peridot's grin faltered, before she sheepishly agreed Lapis had a point. The two of them peered around the corner, just enough to see that there was no sign of Steven, the other Gems, or even those humans Steven had dragged them after. "If they're not back yet, then where are they?" Lapis asked, crossing her arms.

Threepio turned to Artoo, "Artoo, see if they've been captured. Hurry." The round little droid rolled up to the computer and extended what looked like a tiny socket and inserted it into the console, whistling all the while. Peridot crawled up onto the panel and watched him, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"...What is he doing?" She asked, mouth turned upside-down in a scowl. Threepio righted himself, and stammered for an explanation – insisting that he was a protocol droid, and not well-versed in the specifics of an astromech's capabilities – but Peridot must have seen something that she understood because she interrupted with a gasp, "You can interface with the computer directly without having to use the screen?"

Artoo beeped a response, which made Peridot go starry-eyed, "...I used to be able to do that, too..." She whispered in awe. In a moment, she turned around on the console and started pressing buttons, "Hang on – if I can figure out how to make sense of this system, maybe..." She pressed a few more keys, muttering all the while, before the screen lit up and she squealed in delight, "Ooh! We're actually able to access all the functions of this station – there's the tractor beam... and the cell block doors... and the engine repulsions... and..." She maniacally rambled off all the different computer functions she was finding, before Lapis reminded her what they were looking for.

Artoo whistled something before Peridot could formulate a proper answer. Lapis just raised an eyebrow before Peridot happily agreed, "Well, like he said – there's no record of them being captured, so it's most likely that they're just fine, or at the very least, that it hasn't been logged."

"That's not reassuring." Lapis pointed out. Threepio fretted over where they could be before Artoo hooted something at him.

"...Use the comlink? Oh my – I forgot I turned it off..."

Down in the garbage chute, everyone's efforts to keep the walls from moving were still useless. Anything that might have stood a chance of stopping the compactor had been crushed by the force of the walls, and it was all they could do to keep themselves from becoming stuck between the pieces of garbage that were slowly being mashed. Pearl had managed to keep everyone together in a spot that was more open, even as they looked for some way to avoid being crushed as the seconds ticked by.

"One thing's for sure – we're all gonna be a lot thinner." Han muttered, mostly to himself, but loud enough for everyone else to hear.

Steven's eyes darted around the chamber before he dragged Luke and Pearl over as close to him as he could, "Guys – everyone get over here!" He hollered. Leia and Han didn't even argue, and as soon as he was close enough to keep everyone together, Steven focused as hard as he could and...

"Steven!" Pearl cheered, pulling him into a hug. When he opened his eyes, the familiar pink shine of his bubble surrounded them. Luke let out a breath of relief, and Han actually managed to look interested in the apparent shield protecting them. Steven let himself relax a little, able to see how close of a call it had been – as well as how well the bubble was doing at keeping the walls from closing in any further. Outside the bubble, they could hear the gears in the walls grinding and hissing, as though angry they could not press further.

Steven felt Luke's hand ruffling his hair again, "Good thinking Steven..." He sounded not just relieved, but also as though he understood how Steven was feeling, knowing he could at least summon his bubble. Sure, he hadn't been able to summon his shield, and Stevonnie had been benched for the last few days now, but at least this much of his powers was still there.

Steven hadn't wanted to admit that he'd been starting to get scared that they might have just vanished, and for good this time.

"Okay – so, now, we just need to stay in here, until you can get ahold of Threepio and Peridot, and we can get out of this." Steven agreed. Luke kept trying the comlink, frustrated but no longer panicked about the lack of response.

The relaxed atmosphere didn't last long as Steven heard the walls stop with the clanking, frustrated hissing sound.

"...Is this bubble supposed to be doing that?" Leia asked, and when Steven looked at what she was referring to, the panic returned, full-force. His bubble had been able to withstand being crushed by monsters, blasted by a harpoon, even being attacked by the force of Garnet's fists. But he'd never seen the walls of his bubble start to bend, like they were now.

"...Uhhh..." He stammered, sweat running down his face, even as Pearl kept her hands on his shoulders.

"Now, Steven – this is nothing to panic over. It's actually a good sign that your bubble is able to develop some form of elasticity." She sounded so sure of herself, but when Steven looked up, she was also staring right at the point where his bubble was being slowly caved in, "...For example, it makes it sturdier when it bounces and... um... the fact that you can control the density is..."

"NOT HELPING US RIGHT NOW!" Han pointed out, loudly.

Steven saw Pearl's face fall, but she didn't raise her voice, "Steven, just calm down. We just need a little more time and I'm sure..."

Next to them, Steven heard a muffled voice come from the comlink in Luke's hand, "Are you there, sir?"

Everyone's head snapped in Luke's direction as he responded, "Threepio?"

"We've had some problems-" But Luke didn't let him finish, especially as the walls of Steven's bubble started to bend into less of a round shape and all of them slid towards the center, only barely keeping upright as the squeeze started to press them closer together.

"Would you shut up and listen to me – shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level. You copy? Shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level!"

"No!" Threepio frantically gestured at Artoo, even as he and Peridot stared, incredulously, at him, "Shut them all down! Hurry!"

Artoo hissed something. It didn't sound pleasant, even though Lapis couldn't understand the exact meaning.

"...What is he... telling us?" She asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer. Peridot looked disgusted, as though it was perfectly obvious.

"He's saying that he can't do that – give me that thing!" She grabbed Threepio's wrist and started screaming into the tiny speaker, "STEVEN! CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

Over the crackling connection, they heard Steven's voice, shaking with terror, "I can hear you, Peridot – we really need your help right now!" And, in another moment, they recognized Pearl's frantic plea for some way out of the mess they were in.

Peridot's face went grave.

"...I can't." Lapis stared at her – Peridot was never one to say that she couldn't do something, "You see... something's interfering with our connection to that control panel. Either the system that runs the mashers is not configured to be remotely discharged, or the remote access is down and we'd need to get in and do a manual override." She scrolled through the screen she'd managed to pull up, finding what looked like just a pattern of lines to Lapis, "...We can't even do that – according to this, something ripped the wires that would connect the main controls to the compactors." Artoo hooted something, still dialing through and bringing up images on the screen – likely from camera feeds – showing the corridors all around that level of the station. Enormous holes with sparks raining from them were evident in each shot – like something had just punched right through them.

"...Then... there's nothing we can do...?" Threepio asked, quietly. Lapis just remained still, staring at the images in shock, while Peridot sat there, doing nothing.

Luke lowered the comlink, as everyone heard Threepio's grim statement. Steven blinked, not even really believing what he'd just heard. Pearl was staring up towards the ceiling.

"...That other Gem you two mentioned – what was she called again?" Leia asked, her voice still firm and calm, and when Steven answered, she pressed, "You said that Sugilite was likely going a different direction – is it likely at all that she'd come back this way, and we'd be able to send some kind of signal to her?"

Steven didn't answer that, and Pearl was only folding her arms over her chest, fingers resting on her face like it was taking all her restraint to not bite her nails. They didn't know how to explain that Sugilite – for as much as Steven thought she was cool, and for all her power – was difficult to predict, and even Garnet and Amethyst sometimes couldn't control her outbursts.

"Miss Pearl." Luke said, snapping Pearl out of her shock for a moment, "Remember when you suggested we just climb out of here – would you be able to jump and drag the rest of the bubble with you, up to the top?"

Both Steven and Pearl turned their gaze to the point at the top of the chamber they'd fallen through in the first place. The other lights in the garbage chute had gone out, leaving only the single red light over the door, and the tiny beam of light pouring in through the hole they'd made in the grate.

On the other hand, Steven hoped, Pearl COULD jump that high... and if she managed to bring the bubble with them...

Pearl took a deep breath, then steadied herself, "I'll try." She agreed. Pearl lowered her stance, launched herself at the top of the bubble...

And was promptly thrown back to the bottom. The walls were pinched so tightly that Steven felt Han, Leia, Luke, and Chewie pressed up against the walls and nearly on top of him. But the bubble wouldn't move.

"Pearl!" Steven cried, even as he saw Pearl's gaze – focused on the disappearing light over head. The light from the emergency bulb illuminated only half of her face, and it was just enough that Steven could see tears bubbling in her eyes. He reached over and buried his face in her stomach, even as he felt the walls press against his back. Her arms rested on his head.

"...Steven..." She choked out, "...Don't worry... it's going to be... okay..." Her voice cracked on the last word. It was taking all of Steven's effort to not cry against her shirt. He felt Luke's back press against his shoulder – Luke was shaking. On their other side, Leia and Han were nearly sandwiched together, blasters in both hands even though they were completely useless against the walls.

This was all his fault – he shouldn't have told the Gems they had to come. He should have told Connie what was wrong so they could have protected themselves, instead of needing someone to save them. He shouldn't have gone down the chute. He should have listened to Ben Kenobi. He should have...

Steven's eyes opened, tears running down his cheeks. He wondered if he was the only one thinking that, down here in the dark.

Lapis slammed her hands down on the console, "Isn't there ANYTHING we can do?" She demanded, nearly reaching over and pulling the screen away from Peridot. Artoo beeped at her, as Threepio made the exact same demand, to much the same result.

Finally, Peridot wiggled away, and gave the screen one last, hard look.

"Artoo – try and find any cameras that show us where the garbage chutes would lead." She snapped, tapping away on her screen, clearly looking for something. Artoo got there first, pulling up a camera view, showing a single doorway with the corridor coordinates and number. Peridot bit her lip, before swallowing hard.

"Peridot?" Lapis asked, only just now seeing the sweat roll down Peridot's forehead. When the little Gem opened her eyes, she was glaring at the image on the screen like it was a personal foe.

"...It's worth a shot." She muttered, before screwing up her face, reaching out her arms, and grunting.

For a moment, it seemed like she was making no difference, at all. Then...

Steven held his breath when he heard a pounding on the wall – but it was different than the other noises he'd heard before. It sounded less like the walls closing in, and more like something buckling away from them. Like he was hearing something hollow being pounded on.

Then, in the dim light, he noticed what had changed – the door to the chute was buckling, like something on their side was pounding with invisible, giant fists.

"...The door!" He muttered.

With a crash, the entire panel of metal came flying off. Bright, white light from the hallway beyond spilled into the chamber. It was just close enough...

"Guys! RUN FOR IT!" Steven yelled, startling everyone back into pressing towards the door. He focused, let the bubble drop, and he ran as fast as he could, just behind Chewbacca, Leia, and Han. He could hear Pearl behind him... the walls seemed to be moving even quicker, as the door was just inches away...

Steven jumped and tumbled onto solid, cold floor, and only looked behind to see the compactor walls close with a sickening crunch, just as Luke's feet cleared the doorway.

Everyone lay still, breathing hard, before Steven started to chuckle. At first, he was breathless from having just sprinted so quickly, and then he felt tears of relief start trickling, fresh. Han recovered first, whooping, and prompting Luke, then Chewie, then Leia and Pearl, to all start laughing and cheering. Steven fell flat on his back, not able to stop, until he heard Luke screaming, incoherent with glee, into the comlink.

Over the comlink, Lapis could hear a cacophony of screaming human voices, whistling through the speaker. Peridot was staring at the screen, which had gone to static after her force to rip the door off had smashed into the camera. Threepio hung his head.

"Oh, listen to them – they're dying, Artoo..." He moaned, "Curse my metal body – I wasn't fast enough, it's all my fault. My poor Master..."

Then Lapis noticed a familiar giggle, "That sounds like Steven laughing." She pointed out. Threepio didn't seem reassured.

"They're likely in hysterics at the concept of their imminent demise..." He lamented, before a much clearer voice came through,

"We're alright!" All of them turned to the comlink, "This is great!" And then the noise devolved back into screaming cackles. Just as Luke's voice faded, Lapis could hear Steven, again.

"Peridot! Peridot – your metal powers WORKED! You saved us – that was AMAZING!" And then, Steven was muffled again, with what sounded like someone rubbing his head, and the comlink dropped again, leaving them with an awkward silence.

"...Peridot." Lapis managed, "...You pulled the door off without even being there."

Peridot was sitting, shock still, on top of the computer console. Her face looked like she'd just been hit, unexpectedly.

"...I didn't actually think that would work..." She muttered. At least Peridot sounded relieved, but it was obvious she was still waiting for the reality to set in. Lapis smiled, then reached over and put a hand on her shoulder,

"He's right – that was amazing." That woke Peridot out of her stupor. She blinked for a moment, cheeks going bright green, before she straightened up and broke into a grin. A look from Threepio, however, and Peridot glanced in Artoo's direction, then slid off the console and putting her hands on her hips.

"Well... obviously, I couldn't have done it without... a little help."

R2 beeped happily, glad to receive recognition.


	2. Chapter 2

Steven is happy to finally be back home, with not only Connie and the Gems, but also having brought his new friends back home with him. He's excited to show them everything about Beach City - and Earth. Leia, Han, Chewbacca, and the droids are glad to have a place to relax, especially after all the stress of having just been on the run for some time from Imperial agents. The only one who seems less than excited is Luke, but he doesn't say much about it.

(On the Beach, Steven sees Luke watching the waves roll in. He approaches)

Steven: Luke - are you okay? Still taking in all the water?

Luke: Fine. and all the water is… still kinda overwhelming, but I'm not entirely awestruck by it anymore. (He stares back down at the sand, and it's pretty clear he's not fine)

Steven: ...I'm… sorry about what happened on the Death Star… I just…

Luke: It's not your fault - There was nothing you could have done (He's repeating what Leia said to him, just after it happened) though, Blocking his Lightsaber, and standing up to Vader, that was really amazing of you. (steven Beams, but then his face falls when he remembers he couldn't save Obi-wan) I guess I was just thinking I'd get to at least explore more of the galaxy - I'd only heard stories from traders and spacers, and my friends who got off Tatooine…

(Steven ponders this, then thinks of something)

Steven: Well… you're on a new planet, here! (He points at the ocean) I know it doesn't look like it, but it's not all the same as the planet you came from (He's thinking of Lapis) And no two places on Earth are exactly the same - I could show you around and you can see for yourself.

Luke: (thinking) It's… not?

Steven: C'mon - I'll show you!

A montage of Steven showing Luke new things around Beach City ensues. Some things, Luke seems to appreciate, like when Steven warps them to Adventure Island, or Lion takes them to the barn to take a walk through the field. As the day goes on and Steven drags him around the Boardwalk, to Funland and the Arcade, and the restaurants, Luke is obviously getting less interested, but keeping up a smile for Steven. By the time it's night, Luke is tired and no longer even pretending.

(Back on the Beach - the sun has set and the stars are out, and Steven has brought out sparklers)

Steven: We usually save these for a summer night, but they were just sitting out… the ends are a little chewed up but the fire part still works! (They might have been something Amethyst was saving for a snack) You just light up this part, and hold it away from you, and…

Luke: (Lights the end of his, but doesn't seem that interested) Cool.

(Steven notices Luke's indifferent response)

Steven: ...Hey… are you okay? You seemed to be having a good time, earlier… Did I do something wrong?

Luke: (Still not looking at Steven) No… I guess it was fun enough…

Steven: ...Enough?

Luke: I was hoping to actually have some real adventures - that's all. (Sees Steven's face) Some of this was pretty great - I'd never seen any of those things in the forest, or been on that thing at Funland… what'd you call it… a rollercoaster - but there was just something… else missing.

(The sparklers in their hands fizzle out - symbolizing how Luke felt about their 'Adventures' today)

Steven: (Quietly) ...I know… I used to feel the same way too - every time the Gems went somewhere without me, I missed them, and wished they thought of me as grown up enough to help them, and wanted to see what sorts of things they were doing when I wasn't there… but, Luke - sometimes, those things you wish you had turn out to not be so great. Sometimes, they turn out to be really sad, (He's obviously thinking of Lapis) or really dangerous, (He's thinking of when they saw Peridot in the Kindergarten) or it gets people you care about in trouble and you can't protect them (He's thinking about when Jasper came to Earth) And then, you realize that, maybe, having those little adventures like going to the Big Donut and riding the rollercoaster might have been better, in the big picture.

(Luke has been quiet as Steven talks - by now, Steven's sparkler is out, too, and they sit in the star-lit darkness. He looks thoughtful when Steven mentions people getting hurt, but then looks back up at the stars. He doesn't quite agree with what Steven said.)

Luke: (Standing up) Thanks for showing me around today. I'm going to bed. (His tone seems to be saying 'You just don't understand'. He walks away.)

Steven: (Standing) Wait, Luke!

Luke leaves Steven on the beach, going back up the hill to where the falcon was parked, with nothing but the footprints being washed away by the tide.


	3. Chapter 3

Connie arrives at the Gem Temple, prepared for training with Pearl. Leia has asked to watch, since she is curious to see her young friend at work. Connie is quiet and distracted as she changes and gets ready for practice.

Leia: What's on your mind?

Connie: Huh? What?

Leia: You've been distracted today - I'd hate to see you get hurt during practice, if you can't concentrate.

Connie: (Timidly) ...It's my mom.

(She keeps looking for Pearl - she doesn't want her teacher to see her this distracted)

Leia: You've mentioned her, before…

Connie: …The way things are going, I'm gonna have to tell her sooner or later about this… I've already promised to tell her about what's happening when I'm with Steven, but…

Leia: But this is much more serious. Isn't it?

Connie: ...Yeah… I want to do what I can, but… if she gets too upset about me helping…

Leia: (Putting a hand on Connie's shoulder) Tell you what - you can tell your mother about it today, before things get worse. I'll come with you and talk to her, too.

Connie: (Calmer and more focused now) Oh… Okay! That'd be great! But, are you sure you can spare the time? I mean, you're still leading the Rebels, aren't you?

Leia: (Smiles) "you are right, Connie, and I'm glad you're thinking of that too, but even so, I can make time for people outside of Military obligations. And I'd be glad to help you with whatever issues you may have with you telling your mother about all this, I certainly do owe you a lot. Besides, after the Death Star was destroyed, there have been a lot more people who've rallied to the Alliance's cause, believing the Empire isn't as strong as it claims to be. And, I'm not the only one who runs the rebels. Mothma, Iblis, Dodanna, Ackbar and many others have kept stability when I'm not around. So there's no reason I can't help you with your mom."

(I imagine too that maybe Leia had some ways of getting around some of her mom's conniptions, queen Breha I mean, her adopted mom.)

(After practice, at the Maheshwaren house. Connie has invited Leia in, just as she's seen her mother's car pull into the driveway.)

Connie: Mom!

Dr. M: Hello connie (Notices Leia) and who may I ask is this?

Connie: oh, mom, I'd like you to meet someone - Mom, this is Leia Organa, and Leia, this is my mom.

Dr. M: Hello, Ms. Organa.

Leia: It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Maheshwaren - your daughter has spoken highly of you.

Dr. M: (Knowing how Connie speaks of her) Has she really? May I ask, how do you know Connie?

Connie: I met her while I was with Steven… Uh… during that time when we were gone for a few days, and I couldn't contact you.

Dr M: (Alarmed, but not showing it) Is that so? In that case, who are you, in relation to Connie's friend Steven?

Leia: I'm a Senator and an ambassador. Or, I used to be...

Dr. M: From which country?

Connie and Leia share a look. Dr. M knows what that means.

Dr. M: I'm going to need to sit down, aren't I?

After a few moments of Connie explaining Leia being from another galaxy and all the other complications that came with it, Dr Maheshwaren sits down and crosses her arms, watching her daughter with disappointment.

Dr. M: And you want to fight in a war with these people?

Connie: (miserably) Mom - it's not what you think!

Dr. M: Absolutely not. I understand you learning how to fight with a sword, if you're going to be hanging out with the Universe boy - if you're going to be in danger and there's nothing we can do to protect you from it, it at least makes sense that you learn to defend yourself. But a war front is completely different - beyond getting hurt, you could be captured, you could get stranded and marooned on a strange planet…

Connie: MOM!

Leia: Doctor Maheshwaren - I understand and completely agree with you. In fact, I would personally insist that Connie stayed out of it - I'm a part of this fight against the galactic empire because I have no other alternative, and it's a war based in my own home. I've pretty much signed my own death warrant with the Empire multiple times over. Not only is Connie not obligated, it would be unethical of us to ask for her help.

Dr M: (Taken aback, but recovering quickly) Well, I'm glad we're in agreement then.

(Connie is staring at Leia, hurt and betrayed)

Leia: However, it's not just out of a selfless ideal that your daughter is willing to fight alongside myself and my people. She's volunteering for a more pragmatic and personal reason - because, in coming to this galaxy, there's a risk that our war will become a threat to the people of THIS world.

(Dr. Maheshwaren looks to her daughter for confirmation, and Connie just hangs her head, miserably)

Leia: Connie is offering to volunteer her skills and abilities because, on the chance that this planet is targeted at any time, she will be vital to the safety of everyone here. She's not only planning ahead and taking the steps to prepare, but she's taking on a responsibility that not many girls her age willingly step into. And she's doing it to protect her home - just as I am doing what I can to protect mine.

Dr. M: (surprised) Connie… you…

Connie: Mom, please…

Dr. Maheshwaren is obviously distressed. She looks between Leia and Connie for a moment, fumbling for the right words to say, before she sinks back into her chair.

Dr M: Connie, you understand that this is dangerous - and it's serious, too. There's some things you can't prepare for. And, even if we take it as best case scenario, and your joining this rebel alliance does save the Earth from any kind of war, if something happens to you…

Connie: Mom, I'll be okay…

Dr. M: It's not going to be okay for us! (She starts to cry) You're… all we have…

Connie had never thought of it like that. She's equally surprised to hear her mother say it, and accepts the hug her mother pulls her into. Leia has been silent, letting both of them say their piece, before she interjects.

Leia: I can't guarantee Connie will be safe - any more than I can for any of our other soldiers - but she won't be alone. There will be other people fighting alongside her, and for every one of them that joins this fight, the safer all the others are. That's why she's offering to help us. And I've seen what your daughter is capable of - her abilities are more than enough.

Dr M: ...So, I guess I should start trusting you, then? (Connie doesn't answer - Leia does)

Leia: More than trust - Believe in Connie.

Doctor Maheshwaren dries her eyes and lets out a breath of tension.

Dr. M: ...What am I going to tell your father?

Connie: … The… same thing I told you?

L: "The both of you have a lot to think about, and a lot to talk about, but If I may, I'd like to excuse myself. The troops are depending on me, they need to have one of their leaders to, well, lead them, so, if it's alright, I'll go."

Dr. M: "Wait, before you go, I feel like I'm being a bad hostess. Would you like some tea or Coffee?"

L: (looks a bit confused) "Well, Thank you, I suppose that I don't have to be there right away. But, what is Coffee exactly?"

Dr M: "Oh, it's a drink made from the beans of a Coffea plant that gives people a boost in energy by suppressing receptors in the brain that make a person feel tired."

L: "I see. we actually do have something like that back in our galaxy, we call it Caf, though it's shorthand for Caffeine, which, I'm guessing, is in this Coffee you're talking about."

Dr. M: "yes, so, should I brew a pot for you, madam?"

L: "no thank you, I prefer Tea honestly. And there's no need for such formality, Just Leia is fine."


	4. Chapter 4

SU: "I'm sorry, I just can't get it out of my head Mr. Obi-Wan. It was my fault that dragon died! I killed it! And I never wanted to hurt anyone!" (Apparently in the radio drama, Luke said nearly the exact same thing to obi-wan about his aunt and uncle! I'm beginning to think I have the force because how else could I have known that?)

OW: "These Old eyes have seen their fair share of Death, Steven. I know you may feel terrible about what happened with that Krayt Dragon, and with the friend you hurt with that sword. I sense the pain and guilt you feel. To a Jedi, all life, no matter where it is, or how it grows, or what it does with its existence, is important. Is, in a way, Sacred. All is part of the Force, life cannot exist without it, and the force cannot exist without life."

SU: "I… I just can't believe I didn't know. I'm not supposed to be a killer! My mom, she'd never kill anyone! She'd never want that for me, and she'd have always found a better way! But I still did it! Me and Connie just got caught up in the moment, and we thought it was a corrupted Gem Monster, and... I'll never be able to use my powers again…"

OW: (gives a knowing, yet friendly look to the young half gem) "was your mother kind, and friendly, and wise?"

SU: "yeah, she was… just great, that's what everyone always tells me. I kinda am her too…"

OW: "I suppose I can see that."

SU: "what? How do you know that?"

OW: "the Force lets me See more than most do. And I sense There is much more to you than meets even my gaze. But I think I speak for her when I say that, though it was a tragedy that the dragon died by your hand, and that your friend, Bismuth, was it? It was tragic that you had to hurt her too. Regardless, the only thing you can do is move past it. Or, if that is not possible, and it often is not, then I should say it is a learning experience. A way of reference to say that this did happen, but to say to yourself 'I will never let it happen again.' A building of yourself into a better, wiser person. That is what Luke is doing, as you've seen. And I know that Your mother can, and will forgive you Steven, but only on the day you forgive yourself."

SU: "I don't know if that day will ever come for me… and how does that even work? 'I'm sorry me, I forgive you me.'"

OW: (chuckles) "well, that's not quite what I meant, but, that's a good step you're taking regardless. And, in regards to your other concern, It's unwise to doubt yourself. if you do, your enemy will always defeat you. Besides, I'm sure you'll get your chance soon."

SU: "but how does fighting and even killing tie into that?"

OW: (gives a long sigh) "that is never an easy question to answer young Gem, even for one as old as I am."

CM: "how old are you, Mr. Obi-Wan, if I may ask?"

OW: (smiles) "you may indeed miss Connie, I am 57 galactic standard years old."

C+S: "neat!"

L: "pardon me for saying, but you do kinda look a lot older than that Ben."

OW: "living in the desert for as long as I have will do that to you Luke."


	5. Chapter 5

This would take place at an old factory used by the Je'daii long ago on the moon of tython called Bogan to make more Lightsabers for their war efforts against the gems when they fought against them.

Steven saw all that horrible stuff being done to the gems on murals or inside an ancient Holocron he found there first, then, when Luke meets up with him after he catches up with him, Steven, not knowing what to think after seeing what he saw, and seeing it done by beings like Luke, and now knowing what's really powering that saber he's holding that's lighting their way, steven would be scared of Luke when he tries to talk to him, and runs away to find an even scarier place, the factory itself with all the smashing devices.

they'd look kinda like Bismuth's breaking point, and there would also be long since depowered force cages meant to hold gem prisoners where they'd be smashed and used in more lightsabers, as well as decrepit old robots near an assembly line that all look like master huyang, and all have some crystals sticking out of them at weird places, almost as if they were put there by something.

And at this point, Steven would be really sad and scared. Luke, having looked at what was in the Holocron, he'd approach him and they'd say:

S: "please, Luke, just leave me alone…"

L: "Steven, I… I had no idea..."

S: (sniff) "how could they Luke? Why?"

L: "I… I don't know. I never imagined that long ago the Jedi, or their predecessors, could've been this cruel. Maybe it was the dark side, maybe it was just desperation in their old war. I'm… so Sorry…"

S: "I'm sorry too, Luke. For running from you. I was just, I don't know what to think now! Like I always have whenever this kinda thing happens!"

L: "I think I can understand, looking at all this…"

S: "you won't… You know?"

L: "Steven, look at me. (He looks Luke in the eyes with tears running down his face, and Luke is crying too.) I would never, ever, ever do this to you, or any other Gem. I never want you to be afraid of me. whatever these old force users did, for whatever reasons, Even if they resorted to breaking gems to make more sabers to win that war, I won't be like them. I'd never want to hurt you in any way, for any reason. You're my best friend, Steven, the little brother I never had and never knew I wanted, and aside from Connie and the Crystal gems, I'm pretty sure I'm your best friend too. I'm a Friend first, and a Jedi Second. And I don't treat my friends this way. Ever."

Steven then sobs, and gives Luke a big hug, which he gladly returns, both of them crying and holding on to the one person they have in this dark and terrifying place of death and fear.

LS: "it's okay, it's okay, just let it all out Steven. I'm here. And I won't let anything hurt you…"

S: "do you promise?"

L: (smiling weakly and holds out his pinky) "does this answer your question, little Bro?"

S: (gives a weak smile too, wipes his tears slightly away, and grabs his pinkie with his own) "yeah, always, big bro, always!"

this one's for you, Joe...


	6. Chapter 6

Steven sat down outside the cell, watching their captive pace. Instead of walking upright, she'd started crawling on the floor, elbows and knees awkwardly protruding to the sides instead of like a normal crouch - so, Steven took a chance.

"C-centi?" He asked. The head of red hair turned, sharply, and he saw the otherwise human face had split along the jaw like a beak. The single eye that was a gem seemed to brighten. She let out a happy squawk and crawled over to the wall.

"Centipeedle! You're okay!" Steven cried, grinning. He almost ran into the barrier with open arms, before Centipeedle did the same and prompted a loud 'Zap'. Both of them jumped back, Centi hissing at the energy barrier.

"It's okay - we can still talk." Steven soothed, even as Centipeedle nursed her - or was it Miss Mara's - hand. "Besides - they've got this tube here, so we can pass stuff back and forth. I brought crayons, and some paper if you had anything to tell me, and one of the phones they use here, if you wanted to check it out, and some music…"

He passed the items through the chute and watched Centi examine each one with real excitement, until - "And, the most important of all: Your FAVORITE!"

Steven brandished a bag of Chaps! and was about to put them through the chute when he noticed that Centipeedle had gone quiet. When he looked, the smile had disappeared.

"Centi? What's wrong?" He asked. She'd started to quietly whimper - the noise he'd heard when she was really sad about something, "Here - I just…"

The bag barely made it through the chute before Centi pushed it away.

"...Not hungry?" Steven guessed - what if Miss Mara and Centi were more Gem than human and didn't get hungry? "Hey, why don't you write what wrong, and I can ask Pearl to…"

Centipeedle pushed the paper and crayons away, too. Steven didn't know what to say, until Centi turned away completely and folded her arms over her knees. Steven sighed and sat down, too.

"It's okay - I'll be here until you're ready." He said. Centi didn't respond.

"We're on a ship." He spoke up after a few minutes when he couldn't stand the silence anymore, "...A big one - maybe if you saw more of it, you'd feel at home. It's not really like any Gem ships, but it's still kinda the same in some ways."

Centipeedle made a gurgling, growling noise.

"And we're out in the middle of space - I'll bet you'd be happy if you could see -"

"w-w-w-Would you SHUT UP!" The croaking squawks turned into human words as Centi's head snapped up and Steven saw her face morph back into something human - and something angry. "Your vo-OI-ice is so anoy-YY-ying."

The single human eye glared at him, and the gem eye seemed to have gone dull - as though it wasn't able to see at all, anymore.

"M-miss Mara?" Steven stammered. Mara Jade scowled, then resumed her pose.

"Leave."

"I wasn't trying to make you mad - I just wanted to help -" He pleaded, but Mara cut him off.

"What do you know about 'help'?" She snapped, "I don't want it."

"Well, what DO you want?" He asked, wondering when he'd lost the chance to help Centipeedle so badly, that he was trying to help a stranger connected to her, and failing even that.

"I WANT to be left alone." Mara growled, "I WANT to be out of this box and back to serving my Master, and I WANT to bring him you, and Skywalker!" She stood up and turned and glared at him, "I WANT to not be THIS-" Mara held up one hand that had warped from five fingers to a single, insectoid appendage, "And in constant, unending PAIN, anymore."

Steven felt a little sick - he'd guessed that all those corrupted Gems might have felt their transformations, if they were aware at all, but to have confirmation like this…

"Do you have any idea what this is LIKE?" She kept going, which Steven wouldn't have minded finally having her open up, except it sounded more like something had cracked and everything was spilling out, without any control, "This body does what it wants, and I can't stop it, half the time - things that used to be so EASY are no impossible, and it ALWAYS hurts, no matter what! And what do you think YOU could do to 'help' me?"

Finally, Steven had had enough of being shouted at.

"I don't know about the last part, but I DO know about the rest of it!" He pulled up his shirt to show the gem in his navel, "I still don't know how to use my powers, sometimes, or a new power will show up that I can't control, or they'll just change on their own and I can't do anything about it - AND every time, not even the Gems can help me with it or even know what to do. At least with you, there's people who CAN, but you just WON'T TRY and LET THEM! This could be so EASY for you, and instead, you just SHUT ME OUT!"

As Steven yelled, without even meaning to, his bubble sprang up, pressing against and suddenly through the barrier. Because she'd been standing so close, Mara Jade was sent flying backwards and she only caught herself from gracelessly hitting the wall in time, landing on all fours with her arms and legs bent at odd angles again, before Steven managed to control his bubble. They stared at each other for a long moment before Steven stomped off.


	7. Chapter 7

When Luke and the others are on the falcon, after they've escaped the Death Star, and Obi-wan has still been killed, I imagine that not only would Luke be pretty saddened by what happened, but because Ben died, he might also get pretty angry and emotional. Especially knowing that the gems and Jedi had been enemies for a long time. He might even start shouting accusations at them, which might go something like this:

LS: (smashes his fists down on the table) "Vader killed my father! Vader helped wipe out the Jedi, and Vader's troops killed my aunt and uncle!"

LO: "Luke, Luke, calm d-"

LS: "Vader's taken away everything I ever had! And I ran from him. Don't you understand that? Vader took away everything I had!"

(whirls to face the gems)

LS: "why?! Why didn't you try harder to save him?! Was it because you hated him for being a Jedi, when you gems seem to be some old enemies of theirs? Is that why you let Vader (or Jasper) kill him? Just let the Sith Lord (or Gem) do what you couldn't, let the dark side user destroy the light side user, and the problem will take care of itself from within? You seemed to be much more worried about saving Steven! How am I doing, am I close?"

LO: "Luke… Obi-wan had his reasons for doing what he did, the Force called him to a greater destiny, the Jedi always follow what the force guides them to do, even if we can't understand it. The only thing we can do now is get the plans to the rebel base."

LS: "but how am I supposed to deal with all of this, Leia? How am I supposed to go on now? I lost my family, my life, and my mentor to Vader, and heck, maybe the Sith aren't the only enemies to the Jedi, maybe these gems are too! How do we know they're on our side? Maybe we can't trust them any more than the empire!"

G: "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

(Shocked, stunned silence. Steven might be feeling pretty bad too, especially since he tried the hardest to save Kenobi, and had heard every word Luke said. He might be crying too, holding pearl's gem, who was poofed by Vader. And Obi-wan's saber, though Luke may not see that. Garnet might point out that they lost someone too, both with rose, and with Pearl, though Pearl isn't gone forever. And maybe Luke could say that maybe they don't know what it's like to lose someone, even though he might've seen amethyst get poofed and regenerated at least once by that point, blaster bolts and all, and knows that pearl will come back, but he thinks that they might not know what it's like to lose someone really important to them, but maybe around then, even though Luke might've heard something about Rose Quartz already, maybe even that she is steven, they'd clarify that she gave up her physical form to become a half-human, half gem hybrid, which is Steven. But they couldn't both exist at the same time, so, she basically died to create Steven. So, he'd find out that they do know what it's like to lose someone.)

LS: (notices Steven) "oh… I… Well… Steven, look, I, I didn't mean you're bad, you are the best little kid I've ever met, I'm… Sorry."

SU: "I'm not bad, and I'm not with the empire! And none of the Crystal gems are either! I trust them, and if you were thinking straight, Luke, you'd trust them too!"

G: "that's just the problem, he's not thinking straight. There's just too much he's taken on at once. And that can mess someone up. Bad."

LS: "Ben was all I had left, he helped me learn about the force, and my father, and about who I am, and, without him, I just don't know if I can really do all this. Without him, I don't know who I am…"

Pearl: "...listen, Luke. While it's true the gems and the Je'daii have had their… Issues in the past, I could tell that Obi-wan Kenobi wasn't like the ones the gems fought long ago, because they had to embrace their anger to fight us. He was good for a human, respectful, kind, wise, and truthful. And yes, He could teach you about magic, which he called the Force, but he could never, EVER teach you about who you are. That's never something that can be taught. It's something that comes from within you. That's what our leader, Rose Quartz believed."

LS: "maybe you're right, maybe I just… Wanted to hear more about my father. About how great a pilot and Jedi he was. And now, well, I can't ever hear anything else as far as I know..."

G: "do you need to know that to know how you are? To know who you are? To know that you're a great pilot yourself, and that you're beginning to be good with the force?" (Maybe it should say: "you don't need to know that, you already know who and what you are, and what you can do." Seems shorter and more to the point, like garnet is.)

LS: "no… But… What if I'm not as good as my father or Ben? What if I can't live up to all the good they did? What if… I let everyone down?"

A: "yeesh, talk about repeat, this is practically everything we told Steven when he was growing up."

P: "she's right. Rose Quartz was a great leader, and a good friend to us all. But in the end, Steven isn't rose, he's just himself, he's just Steven. And you're not your father, you're just Luke, and that's just fine. You just be you, and that's the only thing that really matters. And don't worry about learning more about the force, when the time's right, you'll learn more."

LS: "I… Don't suppose you gems could teach me anything about it, could you?"

G: (adjusts her glasses) "it's a strong possibility."

LS: "well, thanks, guess it may not matter who I learn it from. And, I'm really sorry for what I said, you've been really nice to me, despite me wanting to learn the ways of your old enemies. But, what if I'm not strong enough? What if I can't do what I need to do, and everyone dies because of me?"

G: "that's never an easy question, not even to someone who can see the possible roads someone can take. But you'll see soon enough that you're stronger, and braver, and smarter than you ever believed in before."

HS: "hey, much as I hate to break up this emotion-fest, right now, we have company! Four tie fighters followed us from that thing, and someone's gonna have to shoot the underside laser turret while chewie gets us into position for the jump to hyperspace!"

LS: "I'll do it, I'm itching for some payback on those imperials!"

HS: "then strap in, kid, things are about to get real hot real fast!"


	8. Chapter 8: Yoda and pearl

Y: "Much animosity there is in our history Pearl. But know this, I do, (he gestures to Luke and Steven, and maybe Connie, taking a break from their force training, talking animatedly with each other happily.) the children share no Ill will to each other. Never do they cause lasting anger or grief to the other's heart. Save the galaxy, and both our peoples they may yet. The future they are, and the past are we. the duty of the old, to guide the young it is."

Pearl: "but, I can't, what if something bad happens to them?"

Y: "...know of that I do not, Pearl. Our own past, and our complacency, came back to haunt us it did, the day all of the Jedi were declared enemies of the republic, and the new dark reign of the Sith, began did it with the slaughter of all my brothers and sisters in the force. Not even I, or your Sapphire, know what the future truly holds, and die, they may yet as well."

P: (looks down, worry upon her face.)

Y: (chuckles)

P: "Is there something you find funny about them dying, Amphibian?"

Y: "no, no, but, Look rather funny you do when you are sad, like a sad clown."

P: "you don't know the half of it…"

Y: "know more than you might think I do, lady Pearl."

P: "then why don't you worry more about this? About them? About what might happen to Steven, Connie and Luke? What they might become?"

Y: "Because, to be a Jedi, one must let go of fear and anger. I told young skywalker and your Steven that a Jedi uses the force for knowledge and defense, and though know they may of the feelings of anger and fear and aggression, they do not let them fester and do not use them as a Sith would. At a delicate stage they still are, yes, but balance each other out they do. And what of you?"

P: "what about me? This is about their training, not mine."

Y: "much anger I sensed in young Skywalker, yes, but even greater dark feelings are within you. still miss Steven's previous form, do you not?"

P: "I've… Gotten used to it. I miss her, beyond words, beyond feeling. But I can't let that get in the way of raising her son. I try so hard…"

Y: "Told young Skywalker I already did, Do, or do not. There is no try."

P: "sometimes that's all you can do! I don't understand why you're bringing this up!"

Y: "uncertain their fate is, but yours, Pearl, I sense through the force that you may yet be tested, be tempted by the dark side, and much greater feelings of illness swirl within your heart."


	9. Chapter 9

Regaining control of his Tie Advanced Fighter had been no small feat for the Sith lord, Darth Vader, it had pitched and Rolled for a long while before he had regained control of it, but finding that it's hyperdrive and communication systems were inoperable, he was forced to head to the nearest Imperial relay station, V-798, where he now found himself, crashed on the planet Vaal's surface.

There were only 3 people at the station, but after seeing the Empire's enforcer battered and weakened, they were quick to request a pickup from an imperial Shuttle. After inquiring what had happened, especially with the rumors of the Death Star being destroyed, The Sith quickly took his rage out upon the three of them for his failure, slashing them apart until nothing but 3 charred piles remained.

When the Lambda class shuttle touched down, Vader got onboard, and refused to tell them what had happened, either to himself or death star, or the men he had slain. The Pilots simply obeyed his orders to plot a course for Coruscant, and soon departed, and made the jump to hyperspace. But upon hearing an incoming Communication from Coruscant itself, with the Emperor's personal code clearance upon it, the pilots redirected it to Vader's chambers, and Vader, kneeling down before the small hologram projector, activated it.

Cloaked in black robes, and with a skin pallid, wrinkled and white, emperor Sheev Palpatine was every bit as ugly and terrifying outside as he was within, but still, being thousands of lightyears away and only on a hologram device somehow limited the fear and dark presence he exuded, but not by a very wide margin.

"Lord Vader." the emperor slowly hissed out. "I have heard very troubling reports about what has happened. Is it true that the Death Star was destroyed, and by the rebels no less?"

"My master…" he said, his head bowed before the projection of the lord of the galaxy, the master of the Sith. Hesitating at what he had to say, before he stated "It is true. I have… Failed, in my mission to protect the death star."

For a moment, the wrinkled face of Sidious looked absolutely furious at his apprentice, his eyes narrowing and flashing, his mouth curled into a look of purest fury, and what looked to be a small nimbus of lightning swarming around his hands, as if he was about to destroy the armored being that he had Saved from death so long ago. But then, he seemed to become calm again, unnaturally so, and began to speak. "That is indeed most unfortunate, Lord Vader. This will not go over well with everyone who ever sank their credits into that project, and with it gone, our grip on the systems we control will no doubt be limited. But more than that, you have failed the empire, you have failed ME! And there will be severe repercussions for what you have done, or rather, Failed to do! I trust that you are headed back to Coruscant now?"

Vader, lifting his head slightly, replied "yes, my master."

"Good." Palpatine said. "But I sense that is not all that is upon your mind, my apprentice. You have some… thoughts on those rebels aboard the death star before it was destroyed I think."

"Yes, I had sensed the force within the pilot who destroyed the death star. He was not a Jedi, not yet, but he may yet rise to be one…"

"Very troubling indeed, lord vader. To know that the Jedi could come back is something that must be prevented, especially one with such power in the Force. I feel that you think Obi-wan Kenobi's hand was in this new Padawan's training."

"Yes master. But fear not, I had killed Obi-wan Kenobi, at long last, but not before I was stopped by a strange boy with what appeared to be a portable energy shield. He seemed to be powered by a Force Gemstone. But, I was unable to strike him down, as he was rescued by five female beings who possessed weapons that could not be broken by a lightsaber, two of which seemed to hold command over water and metal. I sensed a great deal of power within them as well, particularly with the light side of the Force, and they too had Force gemstones upon their bodies, but I sensed that these beings were not Organic. Their form and power seemed to come directly from their gemstones. One was cut in half, but their gemstone survived, and one of the other beings claimed the one I had destroyed would soon return. What does this mean, Master?"

Palpatine's eyes seemed to widen the tiniest bit from this report, as if shocked by what his apprentice had told him, before he closed them in deep thought and contemplation, and whispered, almost to himself "So, after all this time… after thousands upon thousands of years, the Gems have returned to our Galaxy! And clearly that is why I felt a disturbance in the force, one that could not simply be caused by the Jedi..."

Vader was, for once, at a loss for what to think, and simply inquired "what does that mean, my master?"

"It means, my friend, that more than one old enemy has back come to haunt us. This is indeed troubling, we must make preparations at once, I shall inform all the Moffs and Admirals to increase their activity, especially in the outer rim, and we must have an increase in supplies, weapons, soldiers, and vehicles."

His apprentice, still not quite understanding, but accepting of his master's commands, bowed and nodded. "The Empire shall not fall before these beings, whatever they are, my master."

"These Beings, these Gems, almost conquered this galaxy long ago, had it not been for our predecessors, and the power of the Dark side itself, we would not be here now. I shall tell you more about it when you return. And Lord Vader?"

"Yes, my mast-" Vader half replied, before his suit was shorted out, leaving him unable to move, speak, or do anything besides gasp for air, and feel what was left of his organic body shut down, as his master contorted in fury above him.

"Do not fail me again." he snarled, before ending the hologram call

His suit Reactivating, Vader took a deeper breath, and straightened up, his own dark thoughts about his master boiling inside his mind, he prepared for his journey back to Coruscant.


	10. Chapter 10

Obi-Wan escorts the group to a small hovel cluttered with desert junk and yet still manages to radiate an air of timeworn comfort; Luke is in the corner repairing 3-PO's arm, Steven and Connie examine the devices within the small home, and Obi-Wan sits, thinking to himself. On the way to his hovel, Obi-Wan told Luke about his father, and that he was a great General during the infamous Clone Wars.

"No, my father didn't fight in the Clone Wars." Luke told the old man. "He was a navigator on a spice freighter." Old Obi-Wan chuckles lightly to himself, "Is that what your uncle told you. He did not hold well with your father's ideals. Thought he should have stayed here and not gotten involved."

"What were the Clone Wars?" Steven asks as he and Connie sit across from the old man. "The Clone Wars was a great conflict that spread across the known galaxy." The elder states, remembering back to the times of the past. "One that was fought between the Republic, the main government of this galaxy, and its allies wishing to spread peace and freedom, against the Separatists and their allies, who wanted to control all that could be controlled. That is what we all believed at the time… I was once a Jedi Knight, a sworn protector of the Republic. Just as your father was, Luke"

Connie and Steven raise their heads up upon hearing the word, Knight. "So did you ride into battle on a beautiful steed, like a 'knight in shining armor,' and save the beautiful maiden in distress." Connie asks the old man, like a little kid meeting a real life fantasy hero.

"No, nothing like that," Obi-Wan told the kids. "I have been retired for many long years, and have not worn armor since then. However, there was… something in that vein of saving someone when I was last on the planet Mandalore, but that is another story." but he half smiled in remembrance before he explained "and she may have been a beautiful damsel, but she was barely ever in distress. She saved me almost as much as I saved her!"

"and In any event, The Jedi Order has been the protectors for those that could not defend themselves. Your father was member of the Order, Luke." Luke stops repairing 3PO's arm for the moment, and turns towards the Jedi, "I wish I'd known him, what kind of man was he?"

Obi-Wan smiles and nostalgically answers the teen's question. "He was the best star-pilot in the galaxy, and a cunning warrior. I understand you have become quite a good pilot yourself. Most of all, he was a good friend. Which reminds me..." Obi-Wan stands up and walks towards a chest where he rummages around, looking for something.

As Luke finishes repairing 3PO and starts to fit the restraining bolt back on, 3PO looks at him nervously. "Master Luke, please do be careful." The droid asks. Luke successfully repairs 3PO's arm, who moves it around to get used to the feeling again.

Obi-Wan shuffles toward Luke, "I have something here for you." The old man says presenting him with a short handle with several electronic gadgets attached to it. "Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough, but your uncle would not allow it. He feared you might follow old Obi-Wan on some foolish idealistic crusade, like your father did."

Obi-Wan hands Luke the strange device. "What is it?" Luke asks examining it. "Your father's lightsaber; this is the weapon of a Jedi Knight." Obi-Wan answered the teen. "Not as clumsy or as random as a blaster."

Luke pushes a button on the handle and it shoots out a flickering four-foot long blue beam. Steven and Connie's eyes light up bright as stars upon seeing the blade. "Whoa! A sword made out of a laser beam. That is so cool!" Steven says with a large grin on his face.

Connie then inquired, "So, how do they work Mr. Obi-Wan? I just got to know how to make something as cool as that!"

The old wizard turned to her and said with a touch of sadness in his voice "I am afraid that may well be too complicated and time-consuming to explain here and now, as making one is a rite of Passage for every Jedi. but I suspect you'll all know, when you're ready." Meanwhile, Luke slowly waves the weapon around getting a feel for it.

"It is quite an elegant weapon for a more civilized time; for over a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic; before the dark times, before the Empire." Obi-Wan says sitting back down with a grim face, reminded of those dim days.

"What happened to them?" Steven curiously asks. "A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights." Obi-Wan answered. "He betrayed and murdered Luke's father. Now the Jedi are extinct. Vader was seduced by his fear, hatred, anger, deceit and a lust for power we had not foreseen, and became what is known to us as a Sith, a following opposite to the Jedi that use the dark side of the Force."

"The Force, what is that?" Steven, Connie and Luke all say at the same time.

"The Force is what gives Jedi their power," Obi-Wan states to the three young-ones. "It is an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together. The three of you in your own way, have the Force and are all strong with it."

Steven's naval area begins to bother him, he lifts up his shirt and his Rose Quartz gem glows. "And Gems have one of the strongest connections to it." Obi-Wan remarks as he looks at the young Half-Gem, seeing potential in him.

"Wait." Steven asked, standing up. "How do you know about the gems? Have any others come here besides me?" R2 makes a beeping sound, reminding the trio of one of the reasons why they were searching for the Jedi in the first place.

"Oh, before I forget, this R2 unit has a message for you." Luke walks over to the droid. "We couldn't get the full message, I've been meaning to fix him up today, but got sidetracked." Luke turns a knob and presses a button. "And that should do it." This activates the recorded message, revealing the beautiful young princess once more. Steven and Connie gather next to them eager to hear the whole message.

"General Kenobi, years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack and I am afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope."


	11. Chapter 11

Han is about to leave along with Pearl, who stayed behind to keep an eye on the smuggler, not trusting him as far as she can, and probably could, throw him.

Han: "Why are you looking at me like that? You admiring how good I look? You wouldn't be the first."

Pearl: "I… How can you possibly-" Pearl regained her composure and got a stern look on her face. "no! That's not why I'm concentrating on you! And I don't mind saying that that's disgusting! It's Because I don't trust you. How do we know that you aren't going to swindle us, or ditch us, or try to take our gemstones from our bodies, which I've already pointed out how and why that is impossible.

Han: "First, your last statement seems like an over exaggeration. Second, you can trust me lady, I'll get you to where you want, no pro…"

Before Han could finish, a green alien with a short proboscis/looking mouth approached them, pointed his gun at the two of them, forcing them back into the booth. It then started speaking in a strange language which Han understood, but Pearl seemed lost in the words the creature was saying.

Greedo: (Going somewhere, Solo?)

Pearl (whispering): "I'm sorry, but who's this?"

Han (whispering): "A problem, just play along.' (Normal voice) "Ah Greedo, my old friend, didn't expect to see you here. I was just enjoying a day with my special lady."

Han wraps his arm around Pearls waist, catching her off-guard, and she gives the smuggler a glare that clearly said: 'take your hand off me, or I'll break it.' Han leads Pearl back to his booth as all three of them sit, removing his hand from Pearl.

Han: "But since you're here, do you think you can do an old friend a favor and tell Jabba that I..."

Greedo: (It's too late. You should have paid him when you had the chance. Jabba's put a price on your head, so large that every bounty hunter in the galaxy will be looking for you. I'm lucky I found you first.)

Han: Yeah, but this time I got it.

Greedo: (In that case: If you give it to me, I might forget I found you.)

Han: "I don't have it with me right now, can you tell Jabba..."

Pearl groans as if asking herself 'what did I do to deserve this?'

Greedo: (Jabba's through with you. He has no time for smugglers who drop their shipments at the first sign of an Imperial cruiser.)

Han: "Even I get boarded sometimes. Do you think I had a choice?"

Han Solo slowly reaches for something under the table, and Pearl catches this, but does not know what it is. Though it appears to be a weapon of some sort.

Greedo: (You can tell that to Jabba. He may only take your ship.)

Han (hostilely): Over my dead body.

Greedo: (Thanks for the suggestion.)

Pearl stands up from the booth.

Pearl: "Um, Mr. Greedo, sir."

Greedo turns to the slim Gem, his gun pointing at her chest.

Pearl: "I don't think there is any need for unnecessary violence, and whatever squabble you have with Mr. Solo here, would you mind putting it off until later? Me and my friends hired him for an important assignment, but I'll make sure he pays what he owes when we're done."

Greedo does not answer, and just looks Pearl up and down, with eyes glowing bright with some sort of tasteless idea that one would expect from someone like him.

Greedo: (Tell you what, Solo, you let me take this porcelain beauty to Jabba, and I might convince him to drop the bounty. He has been looking for a new dancer to entertain him.)

Han: "How about, no. I don't do that, even for him."

Pearl sits back down.

Pearl (whisper): "I have no idea what he said, but it feels like an insult."

Han (whisper): "Probably for the best you don't, you seem like the easily triggered type… (Normal voice) … Speaking of which..."

Before Greedo could even react, Han pulls a gun from underneath the table and shoots him in cold blood shocking Pearl, as the other patrons look on in bemused amazement.

Pearl: "What in the world are you possibly thinking? You murdered him without any sign of remorse!"

Han: It was him or us sweetheart, and I don't plan on dying anytime soon.

(Han gets up and walks to the counter.)

Han: Sorry about the mess.

(Pays the bartender extra.)

(Pearl angrily walks behind him to meet with the others.)

Pearl (venomously): Don't call me sweetheart.


	12. Chapter 12

This would be after the heroes have taken the power of the diamonds away from Palpatine that he stole from them, aboard his star dreadnaught, the eclipse, and despite his still formidable power, with the diamonds helping, garnet, amethyst, pearl, Steven, jasper, Lapis, Peridot, Connie, Mara jade centipeetle, and Kaiburr all manage to defeat him and Vader. Sidious lays crumpled at the feet of the fusion of Luke and Steven, Lukeven.

DS: "do it! Finish me, boy! You and your gems have finally defeated me, all you need do to free the galaxy is strike me down! I am responsible for every evil act you have seen since you arrived here, now, end it all, and kill me!"

Lukeven: "..."

DS: "if you don't, I shall rise again, more powerful and terrifying than before, and all that you have ever loved shall be ended by me! Kill me now, or all of your friends lives will be forfeit!"

Lukeven: "...no."

DS: "what?!"

Lukeven: "you heard me your majesty, I said no."

DS: "you're killing them you know. You think this is noble? What do you think I shall do when I am released? You're beyond foolish if you think your little feelings of mercy will change me, Fusion!"

Lukeven: "that doesn't matter, Palpatine. I'm not gonna kill you, we've stripped you of the power you stole, your empire has fallen, and we've proven that we're stronger than you. Like we said, we're not scared of you anymore."

DS: (chuckles lowly) "and... is that how both of you feel?"

Lukeven de-fuses

SU: "it is. We won't kill you, Sheev. I still believe that there's hope for you, despite everything you've done."

LS: "looks like you failed, your highness. And, for the record, like my father, I am a Jedi, and I will never be a Sith."

DS: "so be it... Jedi, and gems."

Sidious suddenly grabs Steven's gemstone with the force, and holds him up by it.

DS: "did you really think I was going to go along with your wishes, to redeem myself for what I did? I will never be stopped, not by you, or any power greater or smaller than you think you are! And I will never be redeemed, for I never want to be!"

Everyone tries to attack him, but sidious chokes Steven.

DS: "if any of you try anything, this child dies! But then, he is already dead. I will drain the power he has, and I shall be whole and strong again! And in case you were thinking you can surprise me, think again!"

Sidious starts draining the power from Steven, while throwing up a barrier of pure dark side energy containing himself, vader, Steven, and Luke, standing over the reactor pit. Steven starts getting old again, while the emperor seems to regain his youth. Luke turns to the downed Darth Vader, and begs him "father, please!"

DS: "he shall not help you, skywalker! He's far too injured! And even if he were not, He is far too weak to do anything without me! Like every gem who ever served the diamonds, he cannot imagine nor live in a world without his master!"

Luke still looks at him, pleading to save him.

DS: "young naive fool. Even now at the end, you do not understand. Allow me to show you what power I still command!"

Sidious fires lightning at him, and he doubles over in agony, screaming and crying as the gems look on behind the barrier, trying to break in to help the boys.

Vader stands up, and moves towards them all.

DS: "your feeble skills are no match for the power of the dark side! And with this gem's healing power, I shall live forever!"

He stops for a brief instant.

DS: "And now, young skywalker, and Universe... you will die!"

Vader grabs his master and lifts him above his head!

DS: "Vader! What is the meaning of this?!"

V: "I am ending it! I am ending you!"

DS: "You would dare do this to your master?! To the one you need more than anyone?!"

Vader: "you were Darth Vader's master! But not... Anakin skywalker's! And the one I need now... is my son!"

He throws him down the reactor shaft, with Palpatine screaming and then explodes into a ball of blue and black fire that spews up the shaft and buffets everyone with howling winds of darkness. But this power washes over Steven, and restores his youth.

V: "I... did it. It.. is over..."

Wheezes, and keels over, with Steven and Luke cradling him gently.

LS: "Steven, you're back to normal!"

SU: "I am! I'd hug you, but, we've gotta go before the rebels blow this place!"

LS: "yeah, the barrier's gone! Amethyst!"

A: "what up?"

LS: "my Father needs a stretcher, can you become one?"

A: "yeah, sure!"

She stretches her arms and legs out with her shapeshifting

LS: "amethyst!"

Pearl: "this is no time for jokes!"

A: "sheesh, sorry... just feeling real good 'cause we won!"

She shapeshifts into a stretcher

SU: "Wait, why don't I just heal him?"

V: "don't... I do not wish to be healed, Steven. But you must still leave, if you and your friends are to survive this ship's destruction..."

LS: "father..."

They all get him loaded onto the stretcher, and all start to make their way out. While bringing the diamonds with them.


	13. Chapter 13

Han dug furiously, unearthing Luke from a mound of snow. He wasn't even moving, and the only sign that he was alive was the barest wisps of breath that Han could see in the cold air – so faint that Han might have missed them if he wasn't looking for them. Then, as he listened for a pulse, Han heard Luke mumbling. "Ben… Dagobah… Yoda…"

"C'mon kid – stay with me..." Han muttered, dragging Luke towards the tauntaun. If he could get a shelter built in time, they'd be alright – keeping Luke nestled next to the dead tauntaun would only keep him warm for so long... A gust of snowy flurries flew in Han's face, blinding him and disorienting him. When Han managed to right himself, it took him a few minutes of stumbling around before he felt the heavy corpse of the tauntaun and was able to fumble for a set of tools.

And then, as another gust knocked him over, Han felt a hand on his shoulder, steadying him. When he found his feet, Han looked up and recognized Garnet's silhouette in the darkness.

"You take care of keeping Luke warm." She said, holding up both her hands, "We'll handle this."

Han wasn't about to argue – not when he was having trouble as it was and every second would make the difference between himself and Luke surviving. But, as he got back over to the tauntaun, it occurred to him that Garnet had said 'We'.

He was about to ask her what she meant by that, before he saw Garnet glow, and two tiny figures emerge from where she'd been standing. One of them – Han recognized the square-shaped hair from Garnet, but the figure was short and stocky, compared to the tall, curvy Gem – stepped back, and the second – which looked like she was wearing a big poofy skirt – raised two slender arms and Han saw the snow move, forming a dome and solidifying. As soon as the structure was formed, Han saw the first Gem dive into the pile of snow and the second Gem floated over towards him and Luke on the snowmound.

"Ruby will have the inside ready in a moment – we should start carrying Luke in, now." Said a voice that was softer and lighter than Garnet's. Han didn't argue, sliding an arm under Luke's shoulders and starting to drag him towards the shelter. The Gem led him towards the opening, and guided him down through the darkness.

"Sapphire?" Han heard the other Gem's voice echo in the little hollow structure they'd made. Han pulled back his hood and was surprised that, even though it was still cool, this shelter was much warmer than outside in the freezing wind.

"I'm here, Ruby." Sapphire called back, and in the next moment, Han saw a burst of blazing flame – enough that he could not only see what he was doing, but the exact appearances of the two Gems. The short, square-headed Ruby, gleaming red, and Sapphire in a blue gown with icy colored hair – side-by-side, Han recognized features that he'd seen on Garnet, like Ruby wearing a single gauntlet, or Sapphire's rounded sleeves. Also, he could see the way the walls seemed to be gleaming, and then trickles of ice melting. Sapphire was hovering around the walls, solidifying the ice back into shape, and Ruby punched her fist into the floor, sending a wave of steam through the chamber. A wave of heat washed over Han's face – enough that he was certain that Luke would be okay, with this kind of shelter.

The flame went out, and he heard something in the darkness before a new light ignited – this time, it was more of a glow, and Han saw that it was coming from a larger, more familiar gauntlet. Garnet was sitting across from him, legs folded, and neither Sapphire or Ruby anywhere to be seen.

Neither of them said anything, until Han settled in and eyed her, quizzically.

"...So…" He said, pausing when Garnet looked up at him and he could swear he saw his reflection in her visor, "...those two, Ruby and Sapphire… they, uh…"

Garnet still said nothing.

"...How does that work, exactly?" He finally managed - more because he tried to think of the two, very different Gems he'd just seen, and put them together as Garnet, and still there were pieces missing. Things like Garnet's voice, or the fact that she rarely spoke at all… What was he supposed to think of this anyway?

The glow from Garnet's gauntlet flickered, but she responded, anyway.

"They fused." She said, simply, "If you're looking for a word for what that makes me, I'm a fusion of them."

Great - that explained nothing. Han scowled, but sat back on his haunches and watched for a moment longer.

"...Which one of them is in charge, then?" He asked - even looking at Garnet the way she was, all he could think was that it was like having the two of them standing on each other's shoulders and operating a Garnet-shaped suit. Damn - he was starting to sound like the kids now…

"Neither." Garnet answered, "When Ruby and Sapphire fuse and become me, I am in control of everything I do - if they were split apart, neither of them would be the same as half of me, or a part of me."

So, she was BOTH the two of them combined, but also NOT like that at all.

"...Uh-huh…" Han wasn't buying it. Garnet was silent a moment longer before she continued.

"...It's a little like… the Millennium Falcon." That got Han's attention, "You know how she works - a ship, made of different pieces, and they all need to be working, and fit together, and if one of them falls apart, the ship stops working quite the way it did before…" And then, Han saw Garnet smile - something he wasn't sure he'd seen before, "But when all those pieces are put together, the whole you get is more than just the sum of her parts."

Han thought about that for a moment, before it occurred to him - if something were to happen to the Falcon, he wouldn't just be losing his ship. It'd be like losing his and Chewie's home, and all the times they had on-board, and sure they could always get a new hunk of junk to cart them around from place to place… but…

He sat back and eyed Garnet a little less angrily. Maybe she was onto something…

"And I thought I'd seen it all. And yet somehow, the galaxy just keeps throwing out surprises to me."


	14. Chapter 14

In light of the new developments in the story of Steven Universe, I thought I'd post something new that could serve as an epilogue of sorts, and to have Steven and Anakin talk as well.

We see an 18 year old Steven sitting outside the temple, Luke had just left back to his own galaxy for the last time, and Steven's feeling bummed, but suddenly, Anakin's ghost (his older ghost) appears behind him

Anakin: "you miss him already, don't you?"

Steven turns to him, startled.

SU: "aaaahhh!"

AS: "oh, my, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to startle you! Guess I'm still getting used to this ghost thing."

SU: "I'm okay, I just... didn't expect to see you again. I thought that when we saw you at that party-"

Anakin chuckles

AS: "you thought I was gone forever? No, not quite yet. I'm not going to leave without finishing one last bit of business."

SU: "okay, you wanted to ask about how ghosts are bad liars?"

AS: "uh, no, that's not why-"

SU: "because I can see right through you!"

Anakin scrunches his face up a bit... but then they both burst out laughing!

AS: "hahahahahahahahah! I haven't laughed like that in what feels like ages!"

SU: "Luke liked it too!"

AS: "I can see why! I've never felt like I could laugh like that since, well..."

SU: "yeah, I still feel so bad about how you... lost everything..."

AS: "My boy, you have nothing to apologize for. That's why I came back. To say I'm sorry. To you."

SU: (looks confused) "but... why? Why did you come back to talk to me? I didn't save you, Luke did."

AS: "he did, and I know I love him for that, for saving me from what I had become. But you were as much responsible for that as he was. And, well, I didn't want some of the last things I said to you to be harsh and cruel."

SU: "I didn't know the force would let you do something like this."

AS: "well, it did. And I'm here now. So, please, listen."

Steven sits back and opens up his ears.

AS: "Pink Diamond... or rather, Steven Universe, you must know that I'm truly sorry for everything I've done to you, your people, both Gem and human, your planet, everything. I did horrible things as vader, and I can't ever be forgiven for all that I've done. I only saw you as another enemy to destroy, instead of a person, who made mistakes, took chances, and was still good at their core, and, most of all, saw the good in me even when I didn't. I didn't deserve it, for all that I did, and didn't do, But I'm still apologizing to you, even if you don't accept it."

SU: "..."

AS: "are you... thinking? What... is it?"

SU: "I understand. I get it Better than you might think, Anakin. I may not remember being Pink Diamond, but I do know about all the bad things she did... that I did. And I have to live with them too. And it wouldn't be fair, if I didn't apologize to you too. So, I'm sorry too..."

(At this point they're starting to cry)

SU: "I... guess we both really screwed up as the people we were before, huh?"

AS: "yes, I suppose we did... but, do you remember how I looked into your gem?"

SU: "yeah, I remember it hurt."

AS: "yeah, sorry about that... but, when I looked in there, I saw your mother. I... don't know if what I saw was real, but what I felt was love. I know it was, it was the same feeling I felt for my wife, so long ago. The love I feel so strongly for Luke now, and Leia too! Your mother, she may not have been perfect, but she still loved... loves you. She loves you, and loves being you. She loves you without end..."

SU: "I- I..."

AS: "I know... for all the mistakes she's made, she loves you without end. She told me that you were the best thing that she ever made."

(they're really crying now)

AS: "and some weird little adage about pork chops and hot dogs. And, I think your dad was there too."

(then they laugh and cry together. After which, they're both silent for a bit.)

Anakin: "But... I wanted to tell you something else as well."

Steven: "what?"

A: "I'm glad you and Luke became friends, I'm so glad he and you became so close. He deserves a friend like you, one who will never let him down, and be there for him, no matter what. You did so well, watching over him."

S: "awwwwww, it was no prob!"

A: "it was to me. Earth and the people on it may be your world, but now I see that my son is my world. That nothing was ever enough to truly save me, except his love. And yours."

S: "really, I liked it! He's so cool, he always is."

A: "yes, he is. And he is the future as well. The future of our galaxy. The future we must protect."

S: "you're starting to sound like master Yoda."

A: (turns to him and raises his ethereal eyebrows) "think so, you do?"

(They both laugh a bit more)

A: "but in all seriousness, Steven, you should listen to what I'm about to say."

S: "okay, Ani!"

A: "(sigh) you're a very special boy, not because you're Rose Quartz, not because you're Greg's son, and not even because you're pink diamond. It's because you are you, you're confident, you listen well, you're very funny, excluding your last joke, you're a great cook, you're innocent and you always look on the bright side of things, you're sensitive, you're intelligent, you see the problem with something even when others don't, you have a wonderful family that loves all of the things that make you who you are, and a very pretty girl on your arm!"

(Steven Blushes)

A: "what I mean to say is, Steven, that you are a wonderful person, and don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise. What we both did, as the people we were, it'll never go away, but we must always look on it as it is. Not good, not bad, but simply what we did, and the consequences we had to get through because of it. Sometimes you, and Luke, and so many others may get something wrong, but that's okay, because that's what life is! Living, learning, and doing things differently than how our parents or predecessors did them. Moving on to a better, brighter future, despite our past deeds, fair and Ill. That is what we must do now, more than ever, make a world, and a future we can all be proud of, a world that is better than the one we left behind. That is what I want for you, and for Luke."

S: "But... mister Skywalker."

A: "huh? Why'd you call me that all of a sudden?"

S: "uh, guess it just sorta came to me. But, how can I be there for Luke if I'm not with him?"

A: (smiles) "he'll always be with you, and he'll always be thinking of you, as you are of him. no matter where you are, or where he is, he's right there beside you, like I am. Never doubt that, because he's thinking of you too."

S: "really?"

A: "really."

S: "okay, so, if he is, mr. Smarty pants, what's he thinking of about me right now?"

A: "he's thinking about if he left his toothbrush back at the temple, and if he should go back to get it."

(Steven gets a look of excitement)

A: "But that's not why he really wants to go back. He wants to go back to be with you. To share in more wonderful times with you. But he knows he still has a lot of work to do, making a new Jedi order, rebuilding the republic again, and making sure our galaxy is better off."

S: "will I ever see him again?"

A: "what does your heart tell you?"

S: "I hope so... yes, I guess..."

A: "then you will. I know it. You have a love for each other that most brothers would kill for, and no amount of light years will keep you both apart forever."

S: "thanks, I really needed to hear that."

A: "my pleasure, young Gem!"

(His form begins to fade)

S: "what-"

A: "I am becoming one with the force, Steven. Permanently. I will soon fade away forever."

S: "please! Don't go Anakin! I still want to tell you so much! Ask about the afterlife! Do ghosts have to go to the bathroom? What do ghosts eat?"

A: "still so innocent, I just love that about you even now! But, I am afraid that I am fading fast, And I cannot answer those questions, mostly because I don't have the time, but also because they seem a little asinine. But before I go, I must ask you a question."

S: "what is it?"

A: "what do you plan to do next? Will you become a diamond again? Will you be a Revolutionary? An ambassador perhaps to the other galaxies? Or will you stay upon the earth, just being and living as you want to, day by day, playing ukulele and just being yourself?"

S: "I think you know the answer."

A: (gives a sly grin) "I thought so. Never change, you crazy diamond kid!"

S: "I will... Unless I have to!"

A: "Also good! Now, goodbye, and, remember, like my master always told me-"

S: "May the force be with you!"

A: "yeah, and to never hold a Lightsaber pointing to yourself. Farewell Steven! Never stop being you, all of you!"

He fades away, leaving Steven alone on the beach, but now, he's smiling, and feeling so much better about everything.

~for my brother, Joe.


	15. Chapter 15

Luke and garnet either meditating, training, or just talking to each other, and this is what they say:

LS: "I know you gems do kinda believe in the force, but, is it the light side or the dark side that you use?"

G: "neither, and both."

LS: "uh... what sense does that make? I mean, isn't the light side supposed to be good and the dark side bad?"

G: "good and bad are relative terms Luke. there are always consequences for every path you take."

LS: "I don't understand, if I am gonna be a Jedi, I need to learn how to use the light side and avoid the dark side, don't I?"

G: "no."

(Luke looks even more confused and even a bit aggravated.)

LS: "then what's the point of me learning anything from you and the other gems?"

G: "we're only trying to teach you what we know, and that's partly because you and Steven asked nicely. If you'd taken that tone with us earlier, you wouldn't be learning anything from us. And you'd have to wait to be trained by someone who might've taught you a lot, but didn't have much balance in the way of what you call the force."

LS: "oh, well, that's nice to know that it's only because of Steven that I'm learning...-" (Luke stops his sarcastic ranting for a moment, taking in what garnet said.)

LS: "so, wait, I'm gonna be taught later by someone else? You saw that in your foresight?"

G: "You might."

LS: "I almost forgot you could see the future, Garnet. You told me I could learn how to do it too someday, didn't you?"

G: "you will."

LS: "that's... amazing! Do you know if I'll learn it from you or from this person you mentioned? Who is it anyway? Is it another Jedi?"

G: "you'll find out soon."

LS: "But you can't tell me, can you?"

G: "I didn't say that. But given the way events unfold, sometimes it's... difficult to see where things will go. I may have the map to the future, but the jungle is far too thick to see through sometimes."

LS: "yeah, that's the truth for anyone, organic or gem, I guess."

G: "but it may happen in about 3 years."

LS: "hmmmmm, well, at least I have a vague idea when it'll happen, and that's better than nothing. But what did you say before? That as great as this jedi is, whoever he is, he's imbalanced?"

G: "yes."

LS: "what does that mean for me? What, am I gonna have to figure out how to balance the light and the dark side in myself to free the galaxy and end this war?"

(Garnet smirks) G: "now you're getting it! Yes, Luke, In order to truly bring order and peace to your galaxy, you must bring order and peace to yourself. I am a balance of two gems, in a permanent fusion as you've seen. one passionate and often angry, but filled with such love and bravery, and the other calm and stoic, but also sweet and gentle, and with a beautiful laugh too! I found my balance, now, you must find yours, and through that, your galaxy will be free and you will be too! Now, do you understand?"

LS: "maybe not completely, but I'm willing to go for it! Let's keep training! For the good of the earth, to save my galaxy! To help the entire universe!"

G: "you finally got it! And yes, let's!"

(Then they get back to what they were doing before.)


	16. Chapter 16

DS: "your report, Grand Admiral, is indeed in Line with what I And lord Vader have found out about the gems from the Tython scrolls."

T: "yes, they have a very rigid societal structure. And I have found that their leaders, the diamonds, may have the most power of them all, but while they do have extraordinary abilities, perhaps exceeding those of many Jedi and Sith, I have also found that they only hold the political power over the other gems because every gem, including them, believe they are meant to lead them."

V: "then to destroy that belief is to destroy them."

T: "you're correct, Lord Vader. And perhaps it is far more efficient than simply blasting or slashing every gem in ones path."

V: "have a care, grand Admiral. Do not think you are beyond my reach, and your career, and life, are never more than privilege that can be taken away by me."

DS: "Lord Vader, I may tolerate your murdering of high ranking imperial officers, especially when they show their incompetence, but now is far from the time! Grand admiral Thrawn is far too great a strategist and tactician to lose! And if you wish to keep your own career and life, you will obey me! Is that clear?!"

V: "...yes, my master."

DS: "good, now that we Are all on the same page, our next move must be to discover the weakness of the diamonds. When searching through the mind of a particular emerald that we captured, I discovered that their greatest loss occurred on the planet in an entirely different galaxy. The very same planet that those other gems came from, the one that the hybrid came from."

T: "yes, those gems seem to be an anomaly, they have no allegiance, and seem to be entirely autonomous."

V: "save for the fact that they now aid the rebel alliance."

T: "yes. Very curious, that."

DS: "then that is our first move. I sense the answer lies upon that planet, I foresee that it shall give us the means with which to end the foolish reign of these gems once and for all!"

Pellaeon: (kinda an awkward introduction, but I felt like he had to pose this question) "But how can we reach such a world? Our ships cannot fly beyond our own galaxy, they would run out of fuel long before they could reach such a distance! The Rishi maze and Firefist are far enough already, and we do not even know where to look."

T: "on the contrary, Captain Pallaeon, when the millennium falcon engaged our forces on Kal'Shebbol, they planted a tracker on it, and I have already reviewed the course it has taken, and, should we follow it, it will lead us right to their planet."

P: "But it still seems far away, grand Admiral, how can we reach it?"

T: "with the technology we have reverse-engineered from the gem ships we've captured, no galactic distance shall be too far for us to cross."

DS: "good, grand Admiral, good! But, since you have shown you are capable of holding the line against these gems, you must remain here and continue the fight against them. Therefore, I leave the task of following them to you, Lord Vader. But do not forget, we need these gems alive for questioning. And you shall bring Doctor Chellie Lona Aphra with you, to assist in the extraction of information."

(He cracks a smile)

DS: "to our victory, my friends! and to the empire!"

All: "to the empire!"


	17. Chapter 17

"Well, would you look at this." Palpatine sneered upon the very large crate he and Vader were standing on. "Enemies and traitors, all working together. The homeworld gems and their diamonds, Rebels, crystal gems, skywalker, and even you, my once loyal Hand." He gave Mara a hard look, but she only glared back at him in kind.

"But this does not matter. By the end of this day, you shall all be mere dust under my feet!" Steven ignored him, and looked at vader. "Vader, or, uh, Anakin, you don't have to be what he tells you to be! There's more to you than just fighting to make the world orderly, and you don't have to hate everyone and everything!" Luke joined in "he's right father, please! I know there's good in you, and you're not just the emperor's puppet! Be free, father!"

Vader just looked down through his lenses at the two boys, the children who had changed his life so much since he met them, and felt something stirring within him. But then he heard the emperor cackle. "Foolish children! He is eternally my slave, and the power he has cannot be broken by such meaningless kind words! Perhaps we should show you just what kind of hope you have against the power of the dark side!"

Vader stood still for a moment, as if he only half heard his master, though he heard him better than anyone else did. Perhaps truly hearing him for the first time. "No." Stunned to silence, the emperor turned to his apprentice, with a look of unfathomable fury on his face. "I'm sorry, lord Vader, what was that?" Vader repeated "I said no, my mast- no, I mean, no, Palpatine! I have had enough of you. I have slaved for you long enough! And I know what you mean to do here and now, and I will not allow you to kill my son!"

Sidious looked about ready to blast his apprentice and everyone else in his field of vision into cosmic dust, but then, his face grew calm again. Unnaturally calm. "So, after everything I did for you, after all that I gave you, your power, a way to live, and everything else, you still turn on me, do you?" He waved his hand dismissively. "Very well, Lord Vader, or, rather, Anakin Skywalker. Go with your friends, be with them, for whatever time you have left. For after today, I shall no longer need you, or anyone else." Vader turned upon his master, igniting his saber "I will stop you! I know what you're planning, and I-" Palpatine blasted his traitorous apprentice with lightning, making him scream in agony, before throwing him down into the sand, with his saber incinerated.

"Father!" Luke exclaimed, running towards him. Vader was unconscious, and no matter how Luke shook him, he couldn't get him to wake up. "Forget him, boy! You should be more worried about yourself and your pathetic friends!" Palpatine proclaimed, pressing a switch on the crate, which opened to reveal a giant metal orb covered in spikes. "What's that supposed to be? A gothic chandelier?" Asked amethyst. Palpatine just snorted "it is an artifact from thousands of years ago! It is known as the Force Harvester, and it can absorb the power of the force from all living things." He gestured at his fallen apprentice, his armor still smoking. "My apprentice was responsible for destroying the original, however, I rebuilt it. He is the only one alive besides me who knows how to resist its power! But since he seems to be out of commission, he'll be dead before he can tell anyone about it!"

The Sith master began a dark chant, "Galez Tave Midwan iv Sis device Eikvoti Tave Natura Sulig Edoui Anas Zinot Zhol! Galez Tave Sensitive: Buti ripped Sulig Savimi, ir Midwan Tave Prazutis iv right!" Everyone rushed at him, trying to stop him before he finished the chant, but a barrier had sprung up around him, one not even the diamonds could break.

The chant finished, his evil yellow eyes shot open, a wicked smile upon his ancient face. "TOO LATE!" He bellowed. The Harvester glowed a Bright purple, and began spinning around rapidly. "Now, your power is mine! And I shall use the strength of every last drop of the force upon this planet to destroy everything you still care about! Diamonds, crystal gems, Civilians, traitors, Rebels, Jedi, EVERYONE WILL DIE BY MY HAND!"

The harvester's power expanded outward, covering everything it touched in a purple energy. And as it did, everything started to look older. Plants died, fish floated to the surface, and the humans started getting old and wrinkled, while the gems began to fade away.

Palpatine was laughing, gone totally mad with power and the ecstasy of causing so much pain, as gemstones began to drop onto the beach, and the people did too. But somehow, through it all, Vader managed to wake up and stand, and memories began rushing back to him. He remembered his time in the clone wars, his battle on Thule, facing down the saucer-like death machine the original Harvester was placed in, the dark reaper, with nothing but his relatively small hovertank. "Anakin," Obi-wan said through his commlink earpiece "I'm on my way with reinforcements. Wait for me before you try to tackle that thing!" But then he heard something else, the voice of the of the one who had taught him how to stop the reaper. The old former Jedi Ulic Qel Droma "I can teach you to harness the power of the force around you, making you immune to the dark reaper's effects, for a short time." Anakin thought for a moment, weighing what he should do, considering what he could do, until his eyes hardened with resolve. "Don't bother master." He responded "anyone that comes near the reaper will be killed instantly. I'm the only one who's immune. Besides, you heard Master Yoda. It's my destiny." He hit the throttle, and zoomed forward "ANAKIN, WAIT!" His master shouted, but Anakin just threw his headpiece away, he couldn't question his Decision now.

Then, he began remembering more. Padmé, their wedding, Ahsoka, Master Yoda, master Windu, Obi-wan, and everyone else he remembered from his old life. And then he saw one more thing, the one thing that had made him change his mind and his heart for good. The one being who he knew he would die for. He saw his son. He saw Luke. He saw him, and he knew he could still save him, and he could save himself as well, and everyone else left that could be saved.

And with that, he snapped himself out of his memories, rose up, and staggered his way across the sand. "Oh, my dear apprentice. You're just in Time. Time for you to see the death of everything you ever cared about! Again!" The emperor grinned. "Not this time, not ever again!" Vader wheezed out, his respirator sounding damaged and cracked. "And who are you to stand against me, fool? You are nothing! I never truly needed you, I only needed a tool to fight the battles I did not want to! You were nothing more than a weapon, Vader. And now, you're merely nothing!" Vader lifted his arms, gathering what he could of the force within himself, and formed a ball of energy between them. "I am not nothing, my former master! And I am about to do what I should've done long ago!" He thrust his hands forward, launching the ball as hard as he could. But Palpatine threw up his hand and stopped it right in front of him, "is that really all you can do, apprentice? Your last ditch effort, and it amounted to nothing." Palpatine gave a false yawn. "And I thought you had such promise."

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch!" Croaked an old voice. Palpatine looked down and was beyond shocked! Steven and Luke, even though they looked ancient and nearly dead, were still standing. Standing and looked to be pushing back against the power Palpatine was putting out. Luke with the force, and Steven with his shield. He actually felt it too, they were resisting him! "You imbeciles! What's the point in fighting me? When your powers are draining so rapidly? In challenging the most powerful Sith Lord in history?! You will die! And your planet will die too! And homeworld shall be next! Why throw away your lives so recklessly?!" Luke grinned "that's a question you should ask yourself, Your highness! You'll never turn me! Or my friends! And we will never, ever quit! I am a Jedi, like my father before me! And the world needs us now more than ever!" Steven yelled too "they believe in us! I believe in myself! And I won't let everyone down! They believe in me!" And with one final push, father, son, and gem shoved back with every ounce of power they had left, and the ball of energy shot right at the emperor, knocking him into the force Harvester, where even Kun's training in resisting it could not save him from its power. He screamed and withered even further than he was, writhing and flailing about, trying to escape the unimaginable pain. Until finally, he was consumed, and turned to dust.

"Father," Luke said, but he staggered, and Vader knew he had to act quickly "there's no time, Son, I must reverse the power of the Harvester. I'm only glad that I was taught how to do that too." And with the last of his power, Vader called out in the Sith language himself "Nu Xuontai j'us, Atiduo Kam j'us Zinot stolen! Galez Tave Natura Buti returned, ir Galez Tave Midwan Buti restored!" And when those words were spoken, the energy changed from purple to blue, and with the change, life began to return to the area. Gems were restored, the people became young again, and they all looked around, and saw only one thing. That they had won. And jubilation abounded, the cheers were deafening, and all knew that they were free. The force Harvester, it's purpose fulfilled, shut itself down and became still.

"WE DID IT!" Luke exclaimed, beaming! "We won! Everyone's safe!" Steven proclaimed! "And we couldn't have done it without you, dad!" Luke said, looking at his father. But then his face fell, and his eyes began to quiver. For his father had fallen down, and wasn't moving. And worse, Luke could feel his life ebbing away through the force. "Father! Please! Don't... leave me!" Luke grabbed his father and pulled him up. Steven ran up to his friend's side, and held Vader too. "It is too late, Son." Vader breathed out, his voice sounding more labored than ever. "No father!" Luke cried, tears forming in his eyes. He'd just gotten his father back! And now he had to lose him? Was life really that unfair? "You cannot help me now son, I used up too much of my strength fighting Sidious. And I will die soon. But, if it meant saving you, I would do it again for all eternity..." Steven cried too. "I can still help you, Anakin! I could cry on you, heal you!" But Vader shook his helmeted head. "No steven. I do not wish to be healed. I only want to rest. Forever. I have done too much evil to ever be redeemed. And I am so weary of my life in any case..." he coughed, and the boys tensed up, thinking this was it.

"But there is one last thing I want to do." He choked out when he stopped. "Luke, help me take... this mask off." Luke sobbed "but won't that just kill you quicker?" Vader paused before telling him "nothing... can stop that now. Just for once... let me look on you with my own eyes." Luke seemed too sad and shaking to do what his father asked of him, as if he was afraid of what he might see, afraid of this man that had been his father, then Vader, and now his father again.

Afraid to see what he truly was like. Vader too was afraid, to let his son see him, to remove this mask that had been his protection from the world for so long. His shield against all contact. but, Gathering his courage, Luke finally pulled his father's helmet off, and then his mask, and at last, saw the man beneath the mask. A pale, shriveled head, with a long scar running down the right side, and eyes that had not seen the light of day for over 20 long years. Anakin looked upon his son, and he smiled. He heard again for the first time, smelled again for the first time, and saw without his lenses the world around him.

He looked again upon Luke and Steven, and they were both crying, 'they must be so repulsed by how I truly look...' his fading mind thought. He remembered to himself how he used to look, striking and grand, with a wry tilt to his brow that hinted at invincibility and took in all of life with a wink. He remembered how he looked now, and how far he had fallen. And this memory brought a wave of other memories with it. Memories of everyone and everything he'd ever cared about. His brothers and sisters in the force. He saw them too, and felt for sure that they would hate and frown at him too. But no. He saw them, and they were smiling. Why were they smiling? Why did they think his good deed made up for all the bad ones? But then he saw Obi-Wan speak two simple words "your son."

Yes. That was it. His son had saved him, and he had saved his son. This boy was good. The boy was good, and the boy had come from him-so there must be good in him too. His attention returned to the boys, Luke in particular and for the first time, he loved him, and also, through him, he loved himself as well. Luke was crying, crying at the man who was his father. And Anakin cried too. But he would make it right. "You know..." he whispered, gripping the ground, "this may be foolish to say in my final moments, but since I will die soon anyway, I no longer care who hears me. I... Never liked Sand." Luke let out a half chuckle. "Guess you grew up on the wrong planet for it, huh?"

silence followed, and Anakin spoke again "you'll be alright, Luke... I know it. You're a far better man than I ever was, and I am so proud of you. And now, it's time for you to let me go." Luke sniffled "no. Please! There's still too much I don't know. I can still save you! Steven can!" "Just let me go, my son. I would not belong in the new world you build anyway. I am the past, you are the future. Now go. And tell your sister you were right, about me. About everything." Anakin's eyelids began to drop. "And, Pink Diamond. Or, Rather, Steven Universe." He said, and Steven looked through his tears as well. "I owe you an apology too. I am so glad you've watched over my son, and helped him be the great Jedi and man everyone knew he could be. I know you'll do great things too... not because you're pink diamond's son, but because you're Steven..." his eyes closed, before he muttered one final word. "goodbye."

Luke shook him, trying to bring him back, weeping softly. Trying in vain to bring his father back from that one place he could never reach. But he could do nothing, and knew that his father did not want to come back. He looked at Steven, and he looked just as sad, seemingly asking why? Luke didn't know why, but he knew neither of them could just sit there grieving. They had to do something with his body. They picked him up, and carried him, showing everyone the sad thing that had finally come to be.

And every gem, rebel, and civilian who looked upon him knew, and grieved upon that day that Darth Vader, the dark lord of the Sith, the right hand man of the emperor, and murderer of countless people and shatterer of countless Gems, and Anakin Skywalker, the hero of the clone wars and one of the most famous Jedi Knights of all, and husband to Padmé Amidala, And father to Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa, had died.


	18. Luke meets with Bismuth

(This exchange may have to be a "maybe". I like the idea of Bismuth making Luke's new Lightsaber, but if what I've seen in various sources is any indication, young Jedi are supposed to make their own Lightsaber as a rite of passage. Might not be as strong if Luke just handed the job over to Peridot and/or bismuth. And I guess there's no reason it wouldn't be the same hilt. But I'm curious as to what you'd think it'd be like. Also, I thought either Peridot or Bismuth could help him make it. Though, I'm not sure if he should go to them for help, as it's a rite of passage for a Jedi to make their own saber by themselves. Speaking of sabers, you think Vader's saber might be destroyed somehow, and he'd have to make another one? Wonder what that'd look like?)

Bismuth worked away in her forge, as she always did when she wanted to be occupied, keeping up the effort making new swords and other weapons, when she heard the stone door slide open.

"Bismuth, you in here? You got a minute?" Luke Skywalker paced inside, carrying something wrapped in cloth.

"Sure enough, Skyguy! What can I do ya for? Good to see you by the way!" Bismuth said, jovially.

Luke smiled at the rainbow haired gem, "yeah, it's nice to see you too! Glad to see you're keeping... Bismuth!" (And they both howl with laughter. Let's hope that's a joke that works for Luke.) "...Anyway, I have a bit of a problem, and maybe you can help with it?"

Bismuth was curious now, "if it's gotta do with makin' something, I'll bet I can! That cloth thing you've got have something to do with it?"

"Yeah..." Luke said, trailing off, seemingly a bit reluctant to talk about it.

Leaning over her anvil, she got a closer look at the object, but couldn't get a very good look at it. "Don't keep me in suspense flyboy, whatcha got there?"

Luke decided 'forget my shyness' and unwrapped the object in question. It looked like a short, metal tube, with many cracks along it, and what looked like shards of metal resting around it.

"I need your help with making one of these, Bismuth. I bet you know what it is?" Luke asked point blank.

Bismuth eyed the device with caution, the light of the lava behind her lighting her face with a look of trepidation, almost looking haunted. "You want my help to make you another Lightsaber."

"Yeah," Luke answered, knowing this might be a difficult topic to broach with the crystal gem's weapon maker. He didn't know if she'd known much about the war between homeworld and the Je'daii, but either way, this wouldn't be something to be taken lightly, as they all knew the truth about how Lightsabers worked using gem shards now.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't have any other options. I've combed through that journal my master Obi-wan gave me, and while it's helped a lot, I can't make the metal strong enough to contain the energy. It either melts or cracks like you see here. So, please," he seemed to beg, "you can say no, and I wouldn't blame you, Bismuth, but, can you help me make a new Lightsaber? If I'm going to stand against the empire, especially my fa... my fated battle against Darth Vader, I need to have a Jedi weapon, and you're the only one who might be able to help!"

Bismuth crossed her arms, a look of skepticism on her strong face. "Why not ask Peridot? She could make it better than I could. I don't make stuff more complex than basic, non-laser based melee weapons. Plus, I bet she'd make all kinds of improvements to it, that hyperactive little muffin!" She ended with a smile.

Luke bit his lip and looked down "I thought about that too, and while I might ask for her help as well, I need your help at first making a metal casing strong enough to contain that energy." He pulled out a book and opened it to a page he'd marked. "This is the journal, guess we gotta be careful with it around all this lava, don't wanna turn it to ashes. you'll find the schematics for a lightsaber from this page onward. I'm guessing all you'll need is the stuff for the metal encasing everything."

Bismuth's eyes narrowed, "you said I could refuse, right? Why even bother asking?"

(She might also mention how the last time she made a weapon like that, she was willing to shatter gems with it. Maybe she'd be hesitant to help him if that's the case, especially since sabers are made with gem shards. In fact, because of the whole breaking point thing, maybe she, and Peridot too, both might just refuse him in making it. Maybe he'd have to just make it by himself then. Or, maybe he wouldn't need to if he figures out the whole practice of making a weapon through the force, as some beings can do that, like mother Talzin did with those swords of hers.)


	19. Thrawn hodgepodge

(The gems should've taken a leaf from Thrawn's book: "to defeat an enemy, you must know them. Not simply their battle tactics, but their history, philosophy, art..." making me think that the grand admiral could outdo them rather well a lot of the time, when he learns more about the gems. I bet he'd find them absolutely fascinating!)

The Star destroyer Chimera

Thrawn still had yet to have the Bendu's prediction come true, and while he knew the power of the force was real, he thought little of premonition and prophecy.

Yet still, those words haunted him from time to time.

" _You cannot see, but I can_."

"What? What do you see?"

" _I see your defeat. Like many mighty arms surrounding you in a cold embrace_." (Its the cluster. The cluster is what kills Thrawn and destroys his ship. Though, how he wouldn't know about it, I'm not sure. I imagine the imperials might investigate gem sites on earth as well as their own galaxy, and maybe find out about the cluster somehow. But, maybe what Thrawn and nearly every other imperial doesn't know, and won't know until it's too late, is that Steven can speak to it, and influence it. Maybe it goes against Steven's wishes when it kills Thrawn, who might've tried to restrain it somehow, but Thrawn didn't know that Steven could influence it, and that it befriended him. And when he was in danger and no one else could help, it came to help him. Or maybe Steven could convince it to let him go, and he later helps fight with the new republic against the Yuuzhan Vong invasion. Or maybe it's crushing Thrawn to death inside his ship, and Steven saves his life.)

He once thought that it meant the Pergill, the ones that had taken his old ship, but he had survived that, and had even murdered the young Jedi, Ezra Bridger, when the Pergill had reached His followers. The private army known as the empire of the hand to some that he had built up in the unknown regions had served him well, able to protect him and the empire from threats from both inside the galaxy and out of it. And they had destroyed Bridger and the Pergill, and rebuilt the star destroyer he now stood upon. (Though, not sure if this makes sense. If the empire of the hand, which Thrawn established, is now helping, especially against threats from outside the galaxy, like the gems and the Yuuzhan Vong, shouldn't they be helping now? And they could be kinda a threat after this is over. Yeah, I think Thrawn would be still alive, though he might not really be listened to by too many people. Seems kinda foolish for them to not trust a being who could defeat the Vong pretty easily though. Though maybe if he is still around, he could end the fight far quicker.)

He shook it off. No warrior can afford to be distracted in wartime. He was a grand admiral of the imperial starfleet, and a Chiss. The two alone meant that he had much more merit and experience than most, and that he was analytical and zealously protective of what he had, of his home, and the empire he served now that could either save or destroy it. But the two together meant that, perhaps, he was the most capable being to defeat the gems.

—-

"I have been learning much about the gems, pellaeon. I had known about them before, but now, observing them, I have an even greater understanding."

"And, what have you found out, sir?"

"Many different aspects of how they live and function, one constant is That the gems are structured into a strict caste system. There is no room to them for sentimentalism, nor for individuality."

"They sound as though they behave in a similar way to our own empire."

"But they take it to a far greater extreme than even we do, Gilad. Any semblance of individuality and expression of non-conformity is met with the harshest repercussions. Such leads to repression that even our emperor might find too much." (Though, what exactly is the difference between the gems and the empire in this regard? They sound pretty similar in the ways he's describing.)

"Grand admiral?" Pellaeon asked, "that book seems to have garnered a great deal of your attention. If I may ask, what is it about?"

"Ah, Yes Captain. This is a highly interesting book from the earth that I have... acquired. It dates back over 1,500 years, from a country upon the planet called China. From what I have found out, this book was written by a great general by the name of Sun Tzu. He named it 'The Art of War.'"

"The statue seems new as well."

"Yes, quite an interesting idol, is it not? Not very appealing to gaze upon, but an interesting deity to say the least. I acquired it from the abandoned home of the Maheswerans."

"The family that the girl Connie, the friend of the gem hybrid Steven comes from?"

"Yes, the very same, Pellaeon. It is a deity known as Kali, worshipped in the subcontinental peninsula of the nation on this planet known as India. She is a goddess of death and war, but, she was not always revered as such. She was once known as a great giver of life and one of the creators of the universe, according to her worshippers. She protected all her children, and they say her anointed ruler was a man considered by the gods to be of pure universal perfection, known as a Chakravartin, though, not a god himself. But, in her wrath against another goddess, Parvati, she was consumed by her jealousy for how the lover of both of them, Shiva, seemed to favor Parvati over her. She always commanded Shiva to destroy, while Parvati encouraged him to create and undo with more gentleness."

(And I kinda made up my own thing in regards to India mythology, but I guess I'd like to think of this as my own thing. I hope no one dislikes this, or finds it insulting, but if you have thoughts on it, I'd like to hear it. Not sure what this has to do with the story though. But something that might, maybe he also noticed some kind of thing in his research of Vedan or Hindu religion and culture, or some other faith of India, he might also come across a scroll of a giant dragon, serpent or other monster bursting forth from a deep chasm in the earth, big enough that it destroys the earth when it emerges, perhaps put there by a great being of yellow light named chakravartin, kinda like when yellow diamond did that with the cluster. or perhaps such a thing is mentioned in the Mahabharata, there's no shortage of mythical stories of sci-fi in there. Of course, the war between the gems ended around 3000 BC or so, and the Mahabharata was written originally around 800 or 900 BC, so, doesn't quite match up. Even though there are a lot of things with the gems inspired by the Indian culture, like the Palanquins. And he might mention that Connie's surname, Maheshwaran, means "master of the universe" in Sanskrit. Pellaeon might ask if that's meant to be taken literally, but Thrawn would dismiss that idea, though, might still keep her potential in mind... Though, what he learns about mythical creatures, it doesn't have to be from the Veda/Hindu culture, it could be something from Christianity, such as the behemoth or leviathan coming out of the earth or sea, or some other faith, like the Midgard serpent Jormundanr wrapping around the earth. I know that, well, I guess maybe there's no holidays in the world of SU, but that doesn't mean there can't be religion. And maybe this drawing interests him somehow. Ironic, since I thought the cluster would be the thing that kills him... I got the idea from Asura's wrath, the first form of the Vlitra In particular. I got a lot of that from Asura's wrath actually. The Vlitra does seem pretty similar to the cluster in a way.)

(Maybe something better might be the idea that, in Hindu culture, there's the idea of Brahma, the creator, Vishnu, the maintainer, and Shiva, the destroyer. Perhaps each could've been an aspect or avatar or simply the different forms of the Father, the daughter, and the son of Mortis. Maybe they reached out from where they were in the other galaxy and showed their different forms to different people across different countries and different planets across the Universe. Maybe that's just how they looked and who they appeared as and what they were called to the people of India. Or maybe that's what the diamonds were to some people. Might make more sense if it was them instead of the Mortis Gods, especially since those gods are locked away in the Mortis pyramid.)

(I wonder if Steven might try to convince Thrawn that what he's doing is wrong? And maybe even succeed in some capacity? Not sure how or why though...)

"My emperor..." Thrawn said, bowing.

"Rise, Grand Admiral. I understand that you have more to tell me, aside from the incursions by the gems, correct?"

"I do, my lord. And the results are... troubling."

He presented the datapad in his hand to the emperor, who looked it over carefully. Though Thrawn could not see it, he knew what was there. A report on the progress the far outsiders were making into the galaxy. There weren't many already there at this point, but more would inevitably arrive. (It's the Yuuzhan Vong.)

T: "My lord, I have something else that may require your attention."

P: "and what might that be Grand admiral?"

Thrawn procures a holopad, the top of which reads in basic "Yuuzhan Vong encroachment progress report"

after they finish it

P: "you are certain of this Thrawn?"

T: "I am, my emperor. Though they are still about 20 years away from us at their current speed, Even if the rebels and gems are stopped, the Vong are still coming, and we must be prepared for when they get here."

P: "even if this is true, our priority is to stop the current threat. We shall deal with the Vong when the gem empire is shattered, and the rebels all lie dead. I will see to the son of Skywalker myself, and to the hybrid gem as well."


End file.
